Passé et conséquences
by Hollow-writer
Summary: un sort qui ne se déroule pas comme il le faudrait... il faut maintenant en assumer les conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Damon Salvatore aurait tout fait, pour protéger sa bien aimée ainsi que ses amis, de leur pire cauchemar, cet ennemi invincible…. Klaus Mikaelson.

-« Bonnie, je veux être certain que je serai de retour au même endroit et surtout au même moment. » lâcha t-il, sûr de lui mais avec malgré tout une certaine inquiétude.

-« cela fait des semaines que je travaille sur ce sort, cela devrait marcher mais tu sais tout comme moi qu'en magie, les choses peuvent tourner différemment. » répondit Bonnie, déjà concentrée.

-« ouais… cela me rassure ma jolie ! j'ai confiance en toi mais tu ne dois pas te planter ! »

-« Damon ! c'est ton idée à toi, pas la mienne, je ne t'ai absolument pas influencer, même si je trouve ton idée… lumineuse. » se défendit la jeune sorcière.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la grotte au milieu des bois de Mystic Falls, à cet endroit précis où avec Alaric Saltzman, ils avaient découvert des hiéroglyphes anciens gravés par la famille des Originels encore humains.

Damon avait eu la dangereuse idée de se débarrasser de Klaus Mikaelson avant qu'il ne devienne cette invincible et psychotique créature, il avait demandé à Bonnie Bennett de l'envoyer dans le passé, assez loin pour retrouver la famille d'où descendait tous les vampires avant leur transformation.

-« bon… okay… de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps, là bas… en fin à cette époque ci je veux dire…. Putain j'y crois pas, j'espère que tu ne vas pas m'envoyer à la mauvaise époque…. Bref… j'y vais, je lui brise la nuque et tu me fais revenir rapidos…. Facile… » expliqua Damon.

-« mouais rapidos… facile…. » soupira Bonnie.

La sorcière se concentra et face à Damon, les mains sur les siennes, elle commença à chanter une incantation étrange en latin. C'est à ce moment là que Caroline Forbes, arriva en trombe, à bout de souffle.

-« merde, vous êtes là, cela fait plus d'une heure que je vous cherche, parce qu… » elle s'arrêta nette devant ses deux amis « qu'est ce que… »

C'est alors que Damon sentit son esprit partir et tout devint trouble autour de lui.

Damon, reprit connaissance, les mains et sa joue sentant la fraicheur et l'humidité de la grotte. Il s'était effondré au sol, inconscient mais tout avait été très vite.

Il se redressa difficilement, il sentait son corps lourd et des courbatures l'empêchaient d'être complètement bien. Il était nauséeux et faible.

Il regarda autour de lui et soupira lorsqu'il vit Bonnie et Caroline, allongées dans la grotte, il semblait que tout n'avait pas marché comme prévu.

-« ça n'a pas marché » grogna t-il « tu as surestimé tes pouvoirs ma belle » dit-il en direction de Bonnie qui revenait doucement à elle.

-« quoi ? » elle regarda autour d'elle « oh non… j'ai pourtant fait le maximum… ça aurait dû marcher »

-mouais ou alors c'est l'arrivée soudaine de Barbie qui t'a déconcentrée » soupira Damon, en regardant Caroline toujours inconsciente.

-« mon dieu Care » Bonnie se précipita, un peu affaiblie de son récent sortilège.

Elle prit le bras de son amie, choquée, elle fixa Damon.

-« merde… tu entends ça ? c'est impossible »

-« quoi ?... non je n'entends rien… attends c'est quoi ça, je n'entends rien » se mit à paniquer Damon « Bonnie…. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

-« le cœur de Caroline, son pouls je l'entends ! »

Damon, les yeux écarquillés, regarda les filles et soupira d'effroi

- « je crois que Care et moi sommes redevenus humains ».

Bonnie ferma les yeux, non son sort d'envoyer Damon dans le passé n'avait pas marché, par contre elle avait réussi un exploit qui changerait pour sûr, la vie de ses amis vampires.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Caroline Forbes ouvrit les yeux devant Bonnie et Damon qui la regardait l'air grave.

-« qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?... je me souviens, je vous ai cherchés pour vous prévenir que Katherine avait été repérée dans le coin et… » elle fronça des sourcils suspicieuse tout d'un coup « qu'est ce que vous foutiez tous les deux dans cette grotte ? »

-« nous ... » commença Bonnie avant d'être coupée par Damon

-« pas tes oignons Barbie, on a un gros problème là ! à cause de toi ! »

-«Damon ! » défendit Bonnie

-« quoi ?... attendez, pourquoi… » Caroline fixa son amie un bref instant avant de reprendre à bout de souffle « mon cœur, je l'entends… il bat ! oh mon dieu, il bat ! c'est impossible »

-« oui, c'est le gros problème Forbes ! on se pèle ici en plus… faut que je sorte je deviens claustrophobe … » s'énerva Damon, très mécontent de sa nouvelle condition.

Après que Bonnie ait aidé Caroline à se relever, tous les trois sortirent de la grotte.

La blonde sentait la brise sur sa peau, ce qui lui donnait la chair de poule, sensation qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'elle était vampire.

-« Bonnie, comment est ce possible ? soit tu t'es plantée soir Barbie t'a carrément déconcentrée ! au moins on est au même endroit ! » Damon ne cachait pas sa colère. Il aimait sa condition d'être invulnérable et redevenir humain et faible, l'irritait au plus haut point.

Caroline à l'inverse n'en revenait pas tant elle était émue et heureuse de redevenir humaine.

-« j'ai utilisé une magie très puissante, au dessus de ce que je suis habituellement capable, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce résultat, Damon ce n'est pas ce qu'il devait arriver ! »

-« hey, une minute, de quoi vous parlez ? qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans cette grotte ? » Caroline avait l'impression de prendre un train en marche.

-« Damon a eu l'idée lumineuse de se débarrasser de Klaus d'une façon plutôt originale »

-« originale ? comme ça originale ? » Caroline attendait la suite des explications de la sorcière.

-« l'envoyer à l'époque où les Mikaelson étaient encore humains… mais il semble que cela n'ait pas marché ! »

-« non ça n'a pas marché ! je suis toujours là et je ne suis plus un vampire mes chéries… Merci Bonnie Bennett ! » s'énerva encore Damon.

-« Bonnie ? tu aurais vraiment pu faire un truc pareil ? les voyages à travers le temps, tout ça ? » demanda Caroline.

-« je croyais oui, mais je remarque que non, je n'en suis pas capable, j'ai surestimé ma magie. » dit dépitée Bonnie

Tous les trois rentrèrent à travers les bois vers le manoir des Salvatore. Mais plus ils s'éloignaient de la grotte et moins il ne reconnaissaient leur environnement.

-« super… je ressens déjà tous les inconvénients d'avoir perdu mon vampirisme ! je n'avance pas et j'ai perdu mon sens de l'orientation… merde on est où là, les filles ? »

-« je ne comprends pas, la route nationale devrait être par ici, nous n'entendons même pas les voitures… » dit Bonnie.

-« je crois surtout que dans la précipitation, nous avons pris un mauvais chemin et nous sommes partis à l'opposé de la route » supposa Caroline

-« t'a raison Barbie, comme si nous ne connaissions pas les environs » roula des yeux Damon « non, y'a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond ! »

Tout d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec deux hommes, armés d'arcs et habillées de larges chemines, d'un gros ceinturon et des bottes hautes, l'expression stupéfaite de voir le trio.

-« tiens les filles, il me semble qu'on soit tombé en pleine partie de jeu de rôles « s'amusa Damon

Les deux inconnus se regardèrent puis observèrent Bonnie et Caroline, choqués. Puis d'un geste complètement inattendu, mirent en joue avec leur flèche, les trois amis.

-« oula… doucement les gens , nous ne sommes pas dans votre délire de 'je m'eclate aux Games Of Thrones ! on est paumé, alors si vous pouviez arrêter vos conneries, et nous dire où se trouve la route principale ? » demanda Damon, en se tenant devant les filles pour les protéger.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien mais semblaient ne pas du tout comprendre les propos de Salvatore.

-« Okayyy… hmmm… vous êtes de Mystic Falls ? » demanda Caroline, s'avançant vers eux.

-« Femme ! tu n'as pas été autorisée à nous parler ! « dit l'un des hommes, l'air agressif.

-« pardon ? sérieux ? » s'étonna la blonde « c'est une blague là ! on revient à la réalité les mecs, mais vous êtes qui sérieux ? »

-« mec ? » répéta l'un des hommes « Helmett, ramenons les au village, ils ne sont aps de chez nous et ce sont peut être des espions du village des hommes loups. »

Damon et les filles se regardèrent abasourdis des propos et du comportement des deux énergumènes qu'ils avaient croisés.

-« les filles… jamais je n'aurais cru qu'à Mystic Falls, il y avait des tarés comme ça… c'est quoi ces conneries les gars ? »

Seule Bonnie semblait analyser la situation, elle regarda sa montre, celle-ci ne fonctionnait plus et s'était d'ailleurs arrêtée au moment où elle avait commencé son enchantement.

-« je crois qu'on a un problème, un très gros problème » chuchota t'elle en regardant autour d'elle « je crois que nous ne sommes plus à Mystic Falls, enfin je veux dire au même moment… et je crois que ces deux personnes ne sont aps en train de jouer un rôle."

-« Bonnie ? » Caroline sentit également que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Les trois amis n'eurent pas le choix de suivre les deux personnages qui les menaçaient avec leurs flèches.

-« je vais appelé Stefan, pour qu'il nous sorte de ce merdier » Damon prit son téléphone dans sa poche, malheureusement aucun réseau ne lui permettait de joindre son frère « Barbie chérie, t'as du réseau ? »

Caroline vérifia son appareil, mais celui-ci était HS.

-« nan… et je crois que Bonnie a raison, il y a quelque chose de bizarre, différent… » admit elle

-« ah ce sont ces deux barrés qui vont font flipper ? « Damon roula des yeux et s'adressa aux étrangers « hey les gars, sérieux vous êtes vraiment marrants mais à un moment vas falloir arrêter de nous prendre pour des cons, on a des trucs à faire… ailleurs… vous pigez ? »

Les deux archers se regardèrent encore, ne comprenant toujours rien des propos de Salvatore.

Tout en marchant, le groupa croisa deux personnes vêtues de manière aussi inhabituelles qui tiraient un attelage de tonneaux et de paniers en osier.

Au bout de quelques mètres, ils arrivèrent dans un terrain vaste où quelques huttes étaient installées, des animaux de basse cour en liberté se baladaient entre les gens tous habillés de la même manière particulière.

-« oh mon dieu ! » Bonnie comprit vite la situation alors que Damon et Caroline hallucinaient complètement.

-« Bonnie, je ne sais pas où tu nous as fait atterrir mais apparemment nous ne sommes plus chez nous » s'exclama Damon

-« merde, regardez là bas ! on dirait… non, c'est impossible » Caroline tint le bras de Damon, se sentant défaillir « Bonnie, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

-« je crois que mon sort a fonctionné car il semble que nous ne soyons plus au 21èem siècle » admit la sorcière.

Les deux hommes avaient conduit le trio jusqu'à leur village. Ils les obligèrent à enter dans une hutte, qui semblait plus grande que les autres.

-« qui êtes vous ? » demanda fermement le chef du village qui se tenait devant eux, étonné de la dégaine des trois compères.

-« et vous, vous êtes qui ? » répliqua Damon, menaçant, il se mit devant les filles instinctivement.

-« vous êtes sur mes terres, dans mon village, je suis le chef du clan, Michael Mikaelson, et je n'admets aucun étranger sur mon territoire sans mon agrément. »

-« oh non de dieu ! » soupira Caroline » j'y crois pas ! »

-« ah… ok… mes amies et moi mêmes, nous sommes égarés dans les bois. Nous ne voulons aucun problème avec vous, juste retourner chez nous » tenta d'apaiser Damon , il comprit enfin que Bonnie avait réussi à le faire voyager dans le passé.

Les filles préférèrent se taire et laissa Salvatore gérer la situation avec le patriarche Mikaelson.

-« perdus ? » s'étonna le chef « de quel village êtes vous ? »

-« huh… en fait nous avons atterri dans le coin, par huh… à pieds je veux dire et nous sommes d'une autre … contrée » dit lamentablement Damon

-« contrée ? » murmura Caroline « il se croit dans le seigneur des anneaux, sérieux ! »

-« tout cela est étrange. Vous êtes vêtus étrangement, ces deux femmes sont vêtues de façon blasphématoire, sont elles tes esclaves ou autre chose ? »

-« pardon ? » s'énerva Caroline

-« la ferme, Barbie, laisses moi gérer le truc » la calma Damon.

-« non, ce sont mes deux… enfin mes deux… bref pas vos oignons »

-« ouah tu gères super bien la situation, crétin » chuchota la blonde.

Damon reprit « nous ne voulons aucun problème, alors nous allons juste repartir d'où on vient gentiment et s'excuser du dérangement. »

-« je ne peux malheureusement pas vous laisser partir, pas maintenant, vous êtes sur mes terres et je dois protéger toutes les personnes qui sont ici sur mon territoire » dit Mikaelson d'un ton ferme.

-« protéger de quoi ? » demanda Bonnie

-« femme, ignorante, ne sais donc tu pas que nous sommes à quelques jours de la lune pleine. Les hommes loups vont se transformer en bêtes assoiffées de sang. »

-« ah oui la lune pleine, les loups garous et tout ça » plaisanta Damon » et vous proposez quoi, l'hospitalité ? »

-« hospitalité ? qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » demanda le chef en regardant ses deux archers « oui les loups garous exactement, je dois protéger tous ceux qui sont sur mes terres, donc vous resterez ici.

-« okayyy… je suis sur que nous allons vivre une sacrée aventure ! » soupira Damon.

Lorsque Damon, Bonnie et Caroline furent conduits dans une hutte particulière, les villageois les observaient choqués.

-« bravo vous deux, me voilà coincée ici, en je ne sais quelle année, en plus à quelques jours de la pleine lune… finalement je regrette d'être redevenue humaine pour utiliser ma vitesse en cas de rencontre avec un loup garou ! et en plus on nous regarde comme des pestiférés ! » grogna Caroline.

-« oh Barbie, c'est bon, je suis sur que c'est de ta faute en plus ! normal qu'ils nous matent, on a le look casual, alors qu'eux ont plutôt le look ancien, voire démodé » Damon observait un début d'attroupement autour d'eux « Bonnie chérie, j'éspère que tu vas vite pouvoir nous ramener à notre époque parce que je suis déjà en manque de la technologie »

-« toi tu dis ça ? » râla Caroline « la télévision et la machine à laver n'étaient même pas inventé quand tu es né ! »

-« huh… très drôle, et moi qui croyait que la famille Mikaelson avait vécu avec les dinosaures » Damon leva les yeux et fixa un petit groupe de villageois qui ne semblaient pas avoir la même curiosité que les autres « bingo… cible en vue ! »

-« quoi ? » Bonnie tourna la tête et regarda dans la même direction que son ami, elle reconnut les frères Mikaelson, en train de couper du bois. Ils avaient le même accoutrement que les autres et leurs cheveux étaient longs.

-« merde, jamais je n'aurais cru voir ça dans ma vie. Damon, tu dois vite tuer Klaus » murmura Bonnie à Damon.

-« mouais et après il faudra vite que tu nous fasses revenir au 21ème siècle, car je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qu'ils font aux assassins ici »

-« non mais sérieux vous deux, nous sommes coincés ici, c'est bientôt la pleine lune et parait que y'a des loups garous dans le coin ! Bonnie c'est tout de suite que tu nous ramènes chez nous » dit discrètement Caroline

-« est ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'être seuls pour parler de cela ? » s'énerva Bonnie

La famille Mikaelson vivait dans le village et leur père, homme autoritaire et bon guerrier était devenu naturellement le chef de clan. La survie était l'un des buts de leur existence car à cette époque les hommes subissaient la nature, plus forte que tout.

Les fils Mikaelson, en âge de travailler et assez vigoureux, passaient leur journée à ramasser et couper du bois, chasser comme tous les autres garçons du village.

Les femmes et les jeunes filles de leur coté, prenaient soin des hommes, du logis, s'occupaient des tâches ménagères, de la nourriture, d'éduquer les enfants. Il est évident que cette époque était complètement différente de l'époque de nos voyageurs du futur.

-« qu'est ce que sont ces énergumènes ? regardez leurs habits, je n'ai jamais vu de jeunes filles porter des vêtements si serrés, vous croyez que cet homme est avec ces deux femmes, elles sont vraiment très belles… dans certains villages, il parait que le chef de clan autorise d'être uni à plusieurs femmes, quelle chance a-t-il ! » Kol enchainait les questions alors que ses deux frères Finn et Elijah soufflaient que leur cadet arrête leurs corvées.

-« Kol, tu demanderas à père ce soir, aides nous ! » s'énerva Elijah.

Niklaus Mikaelson, lui, restait silencieux, tout en donnant de puissants coups de hache, il observait du coin de l'œil, cette créature dont il imaginait les formes à travers le fin tissu de ses vêtements. Effectivement, comme Kol il était choqué de voir un tel accoutrement mais au-delà de cela, jamais il n'avait vu si belle femme. Il reprit ses esprits, l'amour de sa vie était bien plus magnifique se dit il.

-« le chanceux cet homme, ces deux femmes sont vraiment magnifiques » continua Kol

-« Kol, toi aussi quand tu seras moins insupportable, tu auras la chance de te marier avec une belle fille du village. » se moqua Finn.

-« on les connait toutes les filles du village et la plus belle, je me la suis fait chiper par Niklaus… l'étrangère, la petite brune est vraiment trop, trop belle, jamais je n'oublierai son visage. » soupira le jeune frère.

-« notre sœur est la plus belle du village » répliqua Niklaus.

-« Bonnie, je veux retourner tout de suite chez moi ! même si je trouve votre mission super, je ne veux pas être dedans ! merde mes fringues sont crades, regardez l'état de mes cheveux et de mes ongles, je dois voir Tyler ce soir ! »

-« Barbie, moi non plus je ne suis pas super ravi que tu sois là ! quoique tu peux m'être carrément utile ! » réfléchit Damon en faisant les cent pas dans la hutte que les villageois leur avait offert pour la nuit et le reste de leur séjour.

-« je te vois venir Salvatore et c'est hors de question ! »

-« tu as une réputation à tenir ma poupée, j'ai remarqué que le psycho hybride te matait, son truc pour toi traverse le temps… il faut que tu le distrais, que tu l'appâtes, je le surprends par derrière et hop je le tue ! »

-« et tu comptes le tuer comment ? » demanda Caroline, exaspérée

-« je lui brise la nuque, ou bien un coup de hache, j'improvise et on se casse vite après, on s'en fout c'est le résultat qui compte ! »

-« Damon, il nous faut un vrai plan ! tu n'es plus un vampire, Care non plus, nous sommes tous les trois vulnérables ici. » dit Bonnie « d'ailleurs je crois avoir compris pourquoi tous les deux vous êtes redevenus humains… les originels qui ont crée la lignée des vampires, ne le sont pas encore, donc vous n'êtes pas sensés en être non plus. »

-« on n'est pas sensé être né non plus ! » la coupa Caroline

-« Bonnie chérie, rassures nous tu n'as toujours ta spiritualité ? sinon on est vraiment dans la merde ! » demanda Damon inquiet.

-« mes ancêtres ont toujours été dotés de pouvoirs, donc il n'y a aucune conséquence, à la perte de ma magie ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais perdu mes pouvoirs ? »

-« parce que rien ne se passe comme prévu depuis le début ! Barbie dans mes pattes… merde Bonnie, tu n'aurais même dû être là non plus »

-« hey, faut savoir, je croyais que ça t'arrangeait que je sois là ! pour appâter ta victime ! » s'énerva la blonde

-« ça suffit ! arrêtons d'attirer l'attention en nous disputant, ce sera déjà pas mal laissez moi me concentrer ! » Bonnie stoppa net le début de confrontation entre ses deux amis.

-« mille excuses ma sorcière bien aimée ! » souffla Damon.

Ils furent dérangés par deux jeunes filles, dont l'une fut tout de suite reconnue par le trio.

-« bonjour, je m'excuses de vous importuner, mon père m'a demandée de vous apportez des vêtements plus… décents »dit Rebekah en regardant les deux filles « et de l'eau pour vous rafraichir »

Bonnie, Caroline et Damon se regardèrent et remercièrent les deux villageoises. Ils étaient déconcertés de voir la sœur Mikaelson si gentille, serviable et timide, ils la connaissait garce et manipulatrice.

Le trio devait garder une certaine contenance et les pieds sur terre pour supporter la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvèrent.

Le patriarche Mikaelson avait convié, plutôt imposé la présence des trois étrangers au repas familial. C'est à cette occasion que le trio vit pour la première Ester, la mère de famille, qui avait été à l'origine du vampirisme, ils firent aussi la connaissance du jeune Henrick, dont la mort avait été la conséquence de l'acte contre nature de sa mère.

Il était très difficile pour les filles surtout, de supporter cela, voir la famille des originels, si courtoise, charmante, chaleureuse. Ester était accueillante et souriante, à l'inverse de son mari.

C'était aussi très éprouvant de discuter avec les frères Mikaelson, surtout avec Klaus qui, malgré une certaine froideur n'avait rien à voir avec le monstre sanguinaire du futur.

Caroline se tenait entre Bonnie et Damon, et face à elle, Klaus la dévisageait. Elle reconnaissait ce regard et se sentit vite très mal à l'aise, perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas Damon, s'adresser à elle.

-« hey Barbie, tu ne finis pas ton morceau de pain… merci ! »

-« tu fais chier Damon ! » repliqua t'elle

Klaus leva les yeux, il ne comprenait rien du langage de la beauté blonde mais il la trouvait insolente de s'agacer contre son compagnon.

Kol à coté de lui, souriait niaisement aux deux filles, particulièrement à Bonnie, comme un adolescent qui entrait de plein fouet dans la puberté.

-« alors mes enfants, quel est le nom de vos terres ? » Michael engagea la conversation.

-« Mystic Falls » répondit simplement Caroline.

Elle se prit vite un coup de coude de la part de Damon, mal interprété par la famille Mikaelson.

-« femme, ne prends pas la parole si ton homme ne t'en pas donnée la permission » s'écria le patriarche

-« pardon ? permission, mon homme ? » Caroline commença à s'énerver et avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer Damon la coupa.

-« oui, femme ! tais toi ! »

Bonnie roula des yeux

-« connard ! » lui chuchota Caroline, ce qui fit rire son amie la sorcière

Klaus continuait d'observer la blonde, intérieurement il jalousait cet étranger, autant qu'il le plaignait, elle semblait avoir mauvais caractère, c'était inconcevable pour lui qu'un femme se comporte ainsi. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le père qui reprit la parole.

-« Mystic Falls, je ne connais pas ? Est à l'Est ou à l'Ouest ? »

-« comme nous sommes complètement perdus, je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais c'est loin, très loin. » répondit Damon.

-« mais comment êtes vous arrivés jusqu'ici ? »

-« nous voulions voir le large avec les deux… femmes » Damon sentit le reagrd de feu de ses deux amies mais continua « vous voyez, faire un petit voyage… et puis voilà , sans boussole, on s'est perdu, enfin vous voyez. »

-« boussole ? » demande Michael surpris

-« crétin la boussole n'a pas encore été inventé » chuchota Caroline

-« ta gueule Barbie » répliqua Damon discrètement

-« bien… mais comment comptez vous retourner chez vous alors ? »

-« ça, c'est une excellente question » répondit Damon en regardant Bonnie qui se pinça les lèvres.

A la fin du repas, Michael proposa à Damon de lui montrer une carte des environs de son domaine, pendant que les femmes devaient s'occuper de nettoyer la table.

Caroline avait besoin d'air, elle suffoquait, la situation était toujours invraisemblable, elle voulait s'isoler pour se reprendre. Elle était en colère, à cette heure, elle aurait dû être dans les bras de son petit ami Tyler Lockwood, et au lie de cela, elle se retrouvait coincée dans une époque où il n'y avait ni eau courante, ni électricité.

Elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle.

-« Barbie ?... les femmes ne doivent pas sortir à la nuit tombée sans un homme. » cet accent, Caroline le reconnut tout de suite.

-« Barbie ? » la blonde maudissait Damon avec ce surnom stupide.

-« moi, je suis Niklaus » dit il fièrement

-« oh non, je ne m'appelle pas Barbie « elle se mit à rire comprenant l'erreur de Klaus« je suis Caroline »

-« ah… c'est beaucoup plus joli que Barbie, Caroline » répéta t'il

-« merci… hmm en ce qui concerne ma … semi liberté, je fais ce que je veux et je vais où je veux, quand je veux, c'est compris ? » précisa t elle.

-« ton amie et toi avaient beaucoup trop de libertés, ici les femmes sont plus dociles »

-« dociles ? moi je dirais plus soumises, les pauvres ! »

-« non, elles ne sont aps pauvres, nous sommes le village le plus riche des environs » dit vexé Klaus

-« non, je voulais dire… non laisses tomber » Caroline soupira et ne vit pas l'incompréhension sur le visage du jeune homme. « je suis épuisée, ej vais rentrer me coucher si j'arrive à retrouver la hutte, bien évidemment » il faisait noir dehors et Caroline maudissait cette époque où les lampadaires n'existaient pas encore.

-« tu dois attendre ton mari et sa deuxième femme pour rentrer, d'ailleurs tu devrais aider les autres femmes au nettoyage ! »

-« bon écoutes, c'était drôle un moment mais ces histoires machistes me gonflent littéralement maintenant… là d'où je viens, d'où nous venons pardon, nous les femmes, avons la liberté de faire comme bon nous semble, et Damon n'est pas mon mari, ni celui de Bonnie, c'est plutôt un ami, un compagnon de route. » un ami qu'elle détestait tout particulièrement à cet instant !

-« vous venez alors d'un endroit étrange… très étrange »

-« non, juste différent ! » Caroline lâcha un baillement, redevenue humaine, elle ressentait toutes ces petites choses qu'elle avait perdu, elle était épuisée.

-« je vais t'accompagner, c'est dangereux la nuit ici, parfois des animaux sauvages s'approchent du village, malgré nos pièges »

-« on n'y voit absolument rien, Klaus. » dit elle, il était si différent, son comportement la prenait court.

-« non, c'est Niklaus, je m'appelle Niklaus »insista t'il en souriant

-« oui, pardon Niklaus » sourit elle à son tour « je me demandais… les loups, ils entrent dans le village aussi les nuits de pleine lune ? »Caroline n'était pas rassurée, elle avait peur pour sa vie, tant que Bonnie ne les aurait pas ramené dans leur temps.

-« oui » soupira t'il « mais nous nous refugions dans les grottes que nous avons creusés, que mes ancêtres ont creusées. »

-« ah… d'accord » alors qu'elle marchait à coté de lui, son pied buta sur une pierre, elle en perdit l'équilibre et Klaus l'attrapa pour lui éviter la chute.

-« désolée, je ne vois fichtrement rien, merci de m'avoir empêché de tomber » ditr Caroline, les joues rosies par cette soudaine proximité.

-« c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles une femme ne doit pas s'aventurer seule la nuit tombée, elle n'a pas la même vue perçante que les hommes »

Il est évident qu'à cette époque, les femmes n'avaient pas du tout le même niveau d'égalité.

-« n'importe quoi ! nous sommes tous faits de la même façon ! je vois aussi bien que toi, je ne connais pas cet endroit c'est tout ! » s'énerva la blonde

-« doucement femme ! je ne voulais pas t'offenser.. tu es si différente des autres. Je plains l'homme qui t'accompagne. L'autre femme a l'air plus docile »

-« l'homme qui m'accompagne se fout de savoir si je suis docile ou pas, je fais ce que je veux, Bonnie aussi ! »

-« les femmes ne devraient pas avoir autant de libertés » dir Klaus, l'air arrogant

-« et vous, vous devriez être moins… arriérés ! » Caroline pouvait comprendre qu'en ces temps, la femme n'avait pas le même statut que son futur, mais elle ne supportait la situation

-« arriérés ? » Klaus se pinça les lèvres et continua « la femme que j'ai choisi d'épouser n'a rien à voir avec toi, heureusement je ne supporterais pas un tel comportement de la femme que j'aime. Tatia est douce et très compétente dans ses devoirs de femme. »

-Tatia ? » Caroline connaissait l'histoire de la descendante de Katherine Pierce » devoirs de femme, comment ça ? » leva les yeux Caroline, pensant à des choses peu orthodoxes

-« Tatia, oui, celle à qui je vais demander d'être ma fiancée prochainement… les devoirs d'une fois, oui tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est toi… entretenir sa maison, s'occuper du bien être de son époux, laver son linge »

-« ouah… quelle chance a-t-elle ! et bien je vous souhaite plein de bonheur à tous els deux » Caroline ressentait une petite jalousie, dans les temps modernes, Klaus s'était amouraché d'elle et elle était un peu décontenancée que l'hybride ne lui porte aucun intérêt.

-« tu ne trouveras jamais un homme qui voudra de toi pour femme, avec ton caractère de diablesse, femme. Voilà pourquoi ton compagnon de route comme tu le nommes, ne veut pas d'union avec toi, je comprends mieux »

-« est ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ces conneries d'union, des femmes soumises ? je crois que je suis devant notre hutte, merci de m'avoir… escortée, salut ! » elle laissa Klaus en plan, celui-ci fasciné par le tempérament de cette fille, resta un moment, pensif devant la hutte de la belle.

Bonnie et Damon rentrèrent également se coucher peu de temps après le retour de Klaus. Celui-ci le prévint que Caroline était en sécurité dans leur hutte.

Les deux amis eurent également besoin d'escorte pour retrouver lle chemin de la demeure.

Caroline dormait déjà profondément.

-« finalement, la famille de psychopathe est plus sympa » soupira Damon.

-« ils sont encore humains, le petit Henrick est toujours vivant. Normal… je les trouve yous si gentils, j'ai du mal à les imaginer maintenant comme nous les connaisssons »

-« Bonnie, tu es trop fleur bleue, n'oublies pas que cet enfoiré de Klaus a tué Jenna, que Rebekah est une putain de garce, les autres… ok j'admets qu'elijah est plus sympa mais pas pour le moins dangereux ! »

-« de toute façon, on doit se débarrasser uniquement de Klaus mais il va falloir penser aux conséquences, parce que… » bonnie ferma les yeux et avoua ce que Damon n'avait pas du tout pris en compte « il est possible que tu descendes de lui, on ne sait pas, alors si tu le tues ici, peut être que tu ne pourras pas revenir dans notre époque, peut $etre que si Klaus mourrait, son frère Henrick ne serait pas mort et donc…. Peut être… »

-« Bonnie, tu ne peux pas me dire cela maintenant ! pourquoi tu ne me dis cela maintenant ? et pas avant d'atterrir ici ! merde je n'avais pas pensé à tout cela. » Damon n'avait effectivement pas pris en compte certains paramètres.

-« j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis notre arrivée ici, du fait que vous soyez de nouveau humains… on risque de changer plus de choses que prévu Damon ! »

Damon soupira « okay, donc tu pense qu'on devrait rentrer et ne rien tenter ? »

-« je crois oui, nous devrons trouver un autre moyen de nous débarrasser de lui à notre époque » capitula Bonnie.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amies furent réveillés à l'aube par la luminosité du soleil qui se levait et des cris perçants des coqs du village.

-« hmm quelle heure est il ? » Caroline fut la première à se manifester

-« qu'est ce qu'on en sait… je n'ai aucune notion du temps i ci. » dit Bonnie d'une voix rauque en s'étirant.

Damon dormait encore et rien ne semblait troubler son sommeil.

-« bien dormie Bonnie ? »

-« pas assez Care, tu nous as abandonnés hier soir, il parait que Klaus t'a conduit ici… j'ai l'impression que la femme n'est qu'un objet ici, dépendante de l'homme »

-« m'en parles pas ! mais j'avoue qu'il n'aurait pas été là hier soir, je chercherais encore la hutte ce matin » plaisanta la blonde « c'est si bizarre de les voir ainsi… tu crois que nous croiserons Tatia ? »

-« Tatia ? »

-« Klaus m'a parlée d'hier soir, il l'aime, je me demande si il y a déjà ce trianglz amoureux entre eux et Elijah. Je me demande si nous sommes loin de la mort du petit Henrick, il est si jeune. »

-« aucune idée et je ne pense pas que nous le saurons. » soupira Bonnie » je vais tenter de nous ramener au plus vite dans le futur »

-« sans tuer Klaus ? » demanda étonnée Caroline

-« non… j'en ai parlé à Damon, j'ai peur des conséquences que cela engendrerait pour le court de notre existence »

-« alors tout ça pour ça ? » tu me diras, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ici, pas d'électricité, ni d'eau courante, zéro maquillage, des fringues de merde et le must, le statut préférentiel de la femme. « dit Caroline plein de sarcasmes.

Bonnie éclata de rire en agréant de la tête, les filles entendirent Damon grogner.

-« bordel les nanas ! arrêtez de piailler, je voudrais finir ma nuit »

-« oh c'est bon Damon, de toute façon tu vas bouger car je veux tenter un retour imminent chez nous, avant que les villageois se réveillent »

-« tu as trouvé le bon argument Bonnie… j'ai un mal de dos » se plaignit Damon en se levant et s'étirant « comment ils font pour dormir sur ces matelas de paillasse ? »

-« ok nous devrions retourner vers la grotte discrètement, et vite » proposa Bonnie

Damon sortit le premier et vérifia à droite et à gauche, aucun villageois n'était encore réveillé. Il fit un signe aux filles et tous les trois quittèrent le village.

-« vous savez au moins où on va ? demanda Caroline en suivant les autres

-« pas vraiment… Bonnie ? » répondit honnêtement Damon

-« laissez moi suivre mon intuition » dit elle simplement

Effectivement la sorcière retrouva vite la grotte, Damon à l'arrière de filles, avaient vérifier que personne ne les suivait.

Dans la grotte, au même endroit où la veille Bonnie les avait par magie, transportés dans les couloirs du temps, la sorcière tenta vite une nouvelle connexion spirituelle.

Tout se troubla encore et lorsque Bonnie rouvrit les yeux, elle reagrda sa montre qui fonctionnait de nouveau.

-« Damon ? comment te sens tu ? »

-« attends » il fit pression sur son poignet, son pouls ne battait plus « merveilleusement bien ! » il prit son portable « yep, j'ai toutes mes barres ! cool »

-« c'est bon vous avez fini ? enfin vous êtes là ! » ils furent surpris par Caroline, vêtue différemment de l'époque qu'ils avaient quittés, alors qu'eux deux étaient toujours habillés à l'ancienne.

-« hey Barbie, comment ça se fait que t'as changé de fringues ? » demanda Damon surpris

-« pourquoi ? parce que ça fait mille ans que je vous attends ! et nous avons un sacré problème… vous avez foutu un gros merdier ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre 2**

Caroline reprit doucement connaissance dans la grotte, elle regarda autour d'elle et comprit vite qu'elle était seule.

-"merde! merde, merde! Bonnie, Damon?... oh non, non, non!" elle commença à paniquer, quand elle se rendit qu'elle était toujours humaine.

elle sortit de la grotte et pâlit de ne pas y voir ses deux amis. Avez t il réussi à retourner dans leur futur, mais pourquoi elle était toujours ici alors? ou bien ils avaient repris connaissance avant elle et ils seraient partis? non impossible ils ne l'auraient jamais laissée seule. En pleine réflexion, elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un approcher.

-"Barbie? que fais tu là, toute seule à cette heure dans les bois?"

elle se retourna et vit Kol la dévisager... ok cela confirmait qu'elle était toujours dans l'ancien temps.

-"je ne m'appelle pas Barbie! je suis Caroline... et je cherche mes deux amis... tu ne les aurais pas vu dans le coin?"

-"non... et pourquoi seraient ils allés dans les bois alors que le soleil est juste levé?" demanda suspicieux Kol

-"je..." elle tenta une explication crédible quand ils furent rejoints par Klaus

-"Caroline?" Klaus semblait encore plus surpris que son frère de la voir seule dans les bois.

-"elle cherche ses compagnons... nous allons t'aider, ce n'est pas sur pour une femme jeune et vulnérable de trainer toute seule ici"

-"je ne suis pas vulnérable! ça suffit avec vos conneries! une femme n'est pas un petit être fragile et dépendant d'une paire de testicules!" elle s'énerva, décidément elle ne supportait pas leur état d'esprit.

-"je crois que ses compagnons nous l'ont laissée et sont partis, tellement elle est bornée et insupportable" ricana Klaus

-"oh la ferme, espèce de connard!" répliqua la blonde toujours furieuse

-"Niklaus... en plus de son caractère, elle a vraiment un langage étrange"

-"qu'importe... femme, je te ramène au village, Kol tu vas partir à leur recherche. Je te rejoins dès que ce bouc sera en sécurité!" ordonna Klaus à son cadet

-"pardon? un bouc? hors de question que je rentre au village sans mes amis, je n'ai aucun ordre de recevoir de l'un de vous, et surtout pas de toi!" se révolta la belle

-"tu n'as aucun droit de me parler sur ce ton! gardes ta place" Klaus prit un ton que ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite " femme! tu vas faire ce que je te dis. en l'absence de ton compagnon, tu n'as absolument rien à dire contre l'autorité d'un homme"

-"tu veux parier?" il était hors de question pour elle de se laisser dicter sa conduite, encore moins par Klaus. Il était humain, elle ne le craignait donc absolument pas comme dans son futur.

Devant une telle véhémence, Klaus l'attrapa comme un vulgaire sac de jute et alors qu'elle se débattait, la ramena contre sa volonté au village, sans lui dire un mot.

Il est evident que cette femme au tempérament de feu et au langage bizarre, l'intriguait beaucoup, surtout qu'il fallait l'avouer, elle était belle, elle était à l'opposé de Tatia, mais sa beauté était particulière et hypnotique.

Il dormait mal depuis sa rencontre avec elle, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, elle envahissait son esprit, il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment alors qu'il aimait Tatia.

-"poses moi à terre tout de suite, espèce d'enfoiré ou je vais... je ..."

-"ou tu quoi? hmmm... tu n'as rien à dire, je te l'ai déjà dit femme!" dit Klaus, d'un air condescendant, un large sourire aux lèvres

-"là d'où je viens, on ne traite pas les femmes comme du bétail!"

-"mais tu es chez moi, mon village et tu te comporteras de la même façon que les autres femmes! sois docile et tout se passera bien!"

Il entra dans sa hutte et la posa enfin. Elle était en colère... et magnifique. Klaus resta quelques instants bloqués dans son regard de feu et fut interrompu par sa mère.

-"Niklaus! mon fils, que fais tu à notre douce invitée?" demanda Ester alors que Rebekah regardait la scène choquée.

-"elle errait toute seule dans les bois, il semble que ses deux compagnons soient partis sans elle et ..."

-"non! je les ai perdus!" le coupa Caroline

-"oui... si tu en es persuadée! Mère, je retourne dans les bois, aider Kol à chercher les deux étrangers."

* * *

><p>-"ma pauvre enfant... si tes compagnons sont perdus dans ces bois, mes fils les retrouveront vite. S'ils sont partis en te laissant, nous nous occuperons de toi... la lune pleine de demain, imposent au village de se cacher dans les galeries sous nos terres. J'espère sincèrement que tes amis ne seront pas dans les bois" s'inquiéta Ester.<p>

-"oui, je l'espère aussi... Ester, je... je... ok... j'ai besoin de votre aide" dit intimement Caroline

-"de mon aide? de quelle manière puis-je t'aider?" s'étonna la mère Mikaelson

-"vous êtes magicienne, n'est ce pas?" Caroline fixa le regard d'Ester et celle ci mal à l'aise que Caroline connaisse son don, demanda à sa fille d'aller au potager, lui rapporter quelques légumes pour le déjeuner.

-"mon enfant..." elle prit les mains de la blonde " je ressens une magie autour de toi, depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici, mais je ne perçois aucun enchantement, qui es tu?" chuchota Ester en regardant l'entrée de la hutte pour être sure que personne ne vienne les déranger.

-"je viens du futur... Bonnie mon amie que j'ai perdu, est une grande sorcière qui nous a fait voyager ans le temps, et j'ai peur qu'elle soit repartie avec Damon, sans moi, quelque chose n'a pas marché. J'ai besoin de vous pour me faire repartir dans mon époque, je ne peux pas rester ici." avoua Caroline.

-"du futur? c'est insensé... je ne suis pas capable d'une telle chose Caroline! je peux essayer mais c'est contre nature" Ester semblait croire la blonde mais cette histoire de voyage dans le temps semblait au delà de ses compétences.

si seulement elle savait qu'elle était à l'origine du vampirisme.

-"je ne peux pas pas rester coincée ici, s'il vous plait, vous devez m'aider"

-"je... je dois réfléchir à tout ça"

* * *

><p>Au même moment en 2014...<p>

-"Caroline, tu peux nous éclairer... comment ça se fait que tu sois là, si tu n'es pas revenue du passé avec nous?" demanda Damon, doutant des propos de la blonde.

-"je suis restée dans le passé, j'ai dû y refaire une vie, sans changer le cours de l'histoire, enfin presque... j'ai subi les années, j'ai vu mes parents grandirent mais j'ai dû empêcher leur rencontre car je ne pouvais pas exister deux fois dans ce monde. Je vous ai vu aussi grandir et j'ai attendu ce moment précis pour vous retrouver revenant du passé, parce que avant cela vous ne me connaissiez pas."

-"tu es en train de nous dire que tout ce que nous avons vécu avant mon enchantement n'a rien à voir ce qu'il s'est passé?" Bonnie semblait choquée " Care, que s'est il passé?"

-"c'est une très longue histoire mais ce qu'il se passe maintenant c'est qu'Ester et Michael essaient de se débarrasser de ma famille et que Klaus veut m'enfermer dans un cercueil!" Caroline n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune Caroline Forbes.

-"t'enfermer dans un cercueil? Barbie... expliques!"

-"je suis restée coincée dans le passé, j'ai hmm dû m'adapter... tout a changer..." elle fit une moue puis continua " et je dois protéger ma famille!"

* * *

><p>dans le passé...<p>

Klaus et Kol avaient cherché en vain les deux amis de Caroline jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Quand ils rentrèrent au village, Caroline était retournée, avec l'aide d'Elijah, dans la hutte qu'elle avait partagé avec Bonnie et Damon depuis leur arrivée.

Ester lui avait proposée de rester pour le souper mais elle avait décliné, elle avait besoin de s'isoler. elle était perdue, que se passerait il maintenant si la mère de Klaus ne pouvait pas la ramener dans son temps? elle était humaine et vulnérable et elle pourrait mourir ici, ne plus revoir sa mère, ses amis, Tyler. Elle pensait à eux, ils devaient tous la chercher, Bonnie essayait elle de son coté un enchantement pour la faire revenir parmi eux... oui elle devait s'accrocher à cette idée. Bonnie ne l'aurait pas laissée dans une telle situation. Peut être que demain, elle se réveillerait dans son lit, chez elle, elle devait y croire.

Mais si elle devait rester ici, que ferait elle, que deviendrait elle? devrait elle faire confiance en la famille Mikaelson pour s'occuper d'elle?

Sa tête lui faisait mal, elle étouffait, paniquée de la suite, de demain, du futur ici si elle y restait coincée. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air.

elle prit le chemin des bois, trouva un rocher et s'y posa. La lune était au trois quart pleine, demain elle serait en danger et devrait comme les autres se réfugier dans les galeries souterraines, pour se protéger des loups garous, encore une chose qui l'angoissait terriblement.

Elle resta un long moment seule, à réfléchir, le temps était frais mais agréable et la lune se suffisait pour l'éclairer.

elle sursauta quand elle entendit derrière elle:

-"que fais tu ici, seule? il fait nuit, tu ne devrais pas être là Caroline." dit Klaus inquiet

-"oh merde, tu m'as fait peur! qu'est ce que toi, tu fais là en pleine nuit? tu vérifies qu'aucune femme fragile ne traine dehors, huh?" demanda t elle plein de sarcasmes.

-"non... en fait je te cherchais... je suis passée te voir dans ta hutte pour voir si tu allais bien, car Mère m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très bien tout à l'heure... alors je..." Klaus ne su pas vraiment quoi lui dire, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi il avait voulu la visiter, mais il était mal à l'aise car la savoir triste lui pinçait le coeur.

-"et comme tu ne m'as pas vu, tu t'es senti obligé de venir me chercher pour me ramener en sécurité au village... je te rassure, je sais que la pleine lune est demain alors je ne risque rien ce soir"

-"tu crois? il y a quand même les ours, et des brigands qui trainent la nuit au cas où de jolies jeunes filles se soient perdues dans les bois." sourit il

-"je ne suis pas perdue... des ours? vraiment?" s'inquiéta t elle.

Klaus s'approcha et s'assit à coté d'elle

-"oui vraiment mais tu es en sécurité maintenant car je suis là"

-"quelle arrogance! que peux tu faire contre un ours?" roula des yeux la blonde

-"je suis un bon chasseur" plaisanta t il ce qui fit rire Caroline, elle reconnaissait ses fossettes de son époque, celles qui le rendaient charmant quand il tentait de la séduire, elle rougit quand elle sentit le bras de Klaus effleurer le sien.

-"on devrait rentrer, le bois ne sont pas surs la nuit"

-"attends... tu ne me fais pas le coup des belles paroles ce soir, la place de la femme fragile, toutes ces conneries?"

-"conneries? ça veut dire quoi?"

-"oh... bêtises, enfin je veux dire tout ton idée sur le statut de la femme." se reprit elle, amusée par la naïveté du Klaus de cette époque.

-"oh... non... car j'ai remarqué que cela te mettait vite en colère quand j'abordais le place de la femme... tu es si différente, une vraie furie... mais cela ne veut pas dire que je pense différemment." rajouta t il amusé aussi.

-"moi, une vraie furie? non je ne suis juste pas d'accord avec vos coutumes et usages. Là d'où je viens, la femme est l'égal de l'homme"

-" je me demande de quel endroit tu viens, quand tu es arrivée dans le village, tu étais vêtue d'un pantalon qui laissait apparaitre tes jambes... les femmes ne devraient pas..." il se tut quand il vit l'expression de Caroline changer " d'accord, je ne dis plus rien à propos de cela non plus" il se mit à rire et jamais Caroline ne l'avait entendu rire aussi ouvertement, elle se mit à rire aussi et Klaus fut subjuguée par son rire lumineux.

-"je suis désolé que tes amis soient partis sans toi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te protégerai avec ma famille"

-"merci, j'apprécie que vous soyez là pour moi car on ne se connait pas et ta famille n'est pas obligée de faire cela"

-"quel intérêt d'être sur terre, si les gens ne peuvent pas s'entraider?" demanda simplement Klaus.

Caroline le regarda sciée, le sourire aux lèvres, il était si humain. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder avant que Klaus n'interrompe cette connexion

-"nous devrions vraiment rentrer, je suis fatigué et je ne veux pas te laisser seule dans les bois"

Lorsque Caroline se retrouva en sécurité devant sa hutte, Klaus lui souhaita une bonne nuit et rentra de son coté se coucher.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Caroline fut réveillée par les premiers rayons du soleil, comme la veille, et par les bruits de basse cour. elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. Le temps s'écoulait en fonction de la position du soleil.<p>

Caroline se rappelait de la veille et de son petit moment avec Klaus, y repenser la faisait sourire, quoi?

elle se leva et décida ce matin, de se rendre à la cascade qu'elle avait repérée hier soir, elle se sentait sale. Comme Ester lui avait donnée quelques morceaux de savon, elle se dépêcha de se rendre à la cascade avant que les villageois n'émergent, là où personne ne la verrait.

Quand elle rentra, elle fut surprise par Rebekah qui l'attendait dans sa hutte.

-"oh bonjour, je t'attendais, où étais tu?" Mère m'a demandé de t'apporter du pain et du lait frais pour ton repas de ce matin, car tu n'as pas soupé hier soir et nous sommes inquiets."

-"bonjour, merci de cette gentille attention. Je sis allée à la cascade pour me baigner, me laver" répondit Caroline

-"te laver, à la cascade? mais c'est... tu ne devrais pas faire cela, quelqu'un pourrait te voir, un homme... je t'apporterai demain une grande bassine et de l'eau bouillie... c'est mieux." cette fille ne se comportait pas convenablement, pensait la jeune fille.

-"ah... d'accord merci mais tu sais à cette heure matinale, il n'y a personne... tu partages avec moi?" proposa Caroline en prenant le panier de Rebekah.

-"oh oui, avec plaisir, merci"

-"alors qu'as tu prévu de faire de ta journée? on dirait qu'il va faire beau" Caroline tenta une conversation avec elle, elle était si différente aussi de la Rebekah qu'elle connaissait

-"et bien comme tous les jours, laver le linge de mes frères, faire de la couture, prévoir les provisions pour cette nuit dans les grottes"

-"ah oui c'est vrai, la pleine lune de ce soir... et tu fais cela tous les jours? tu ne t'amuses donc jamais, pas de temps pour toi?"

-"si parfois avec d'autres filles nous allons dans les bois ramasser des fleurs pour embellir nos maisons"

-"ouah... et je suppose qu'il y a toujours un homme pour vous surveiller..."

-"non pas toujours, si nous sommes plusieurs tout va bien! et toi que fais tu de tes journées là d'où tu viens?"

-"moi... je vais au lycée, au Grill boire des verres avec mes amis, je passe du temps avec mon petit ami, au ciné par exemple et ... " elle s'arrêta quand elle vit l'expression de la jeune soeur.

-"qu'est ce que le lycée et le reste? Tyler?" les yeux de Rebekah pétillaient de curiosité

-"oui le lycée et le reste.. hmm, je vais à l'école pour m'instruire... Tyler, mon petit ami, celui que j'aime."

-"le garçon que tu aimes? ce n'était donc pas Damon? je croyais que Bonnie et toi étaient ses femmes"

Caroline éclata de rire " on... nous sommes des amis, tu as bien des amis toi, non?"

des amies oui, Nawenne et Floresa sont mes amies mais des amis garçons, mon dieu non, mon père, mes frères ne voudraient pas." rougit elle

-"ah je comprends... et je suppose que tes frères te surveillent tout le temps"

-"oui mais pour me protéger... Mère m'a demandée d'aller cueillir des herbes, tu viens avec moi?"

-"oui avec plaisir"

* * *

><p>La journée passa vite et c'est en fin de journée que les hommes du village se hâtèrent a mettre à l'abri les femmes et les enfants dans les galeries. La pleine lune de cette nuit, annonçait la terreur des loups garous dans le village. Cette situation était devenue habituelle, les villageois se cachaient tous dans les grottes pour sauver leur vie.<p>

La famille Mikaelson était réunie dans un coin de la grotte, excepté Michael qui veillait avec les hommes plus âgés, l'entrée des galeries.

-"est ce le seul moyen que vous ayez trouvé pour vous protéger des loups? pourquoi ne pas lutter contre eux, défendre votre territoire?" Caroline était très stressée de cet enfermement.

-"mon enfant, ils sont plus forts que nous... nous avons pris l'habitude de subir" répondit Ester

-"plus forts oui, mais pas immortels"

-"mais vas te battre contre eux Caroline, dans ce cas. Vu tu caractère, rien que t'entendre parler les ferait fuir! peut être d'ailleurs sais tu manier l'épée comme un homme?" ironisa Klaus

-"très drôle" Caroline serra les dents de colère

-"je plaisante dame Caroline! je ne te laisserais pas sortir d'ici, de toute façon!" s'amusa Klaus

-"je n'ai jamais vu une fille pareille... Caroline tu es si spectaculaire" pouffa Kol, ce qui fit rire tout le reste de la fratrie.

Seule Ester, restait soucieuse, elle réfléchissait encore au problème de Caroline.

Le petit Henrick était assis entre ses frères Elijah et Klaus, Caroline se doutait que cela ne serait pas cette nuit que cet enfant périrait par l'attaque d'un loup garou. Elle n'avait aucune de la date où elle se trouvait, est ce que bientôt les Mikaelson deviendraient des vampires? et surtout est ce que Ester, pourrait la faire revenir dans son époque, avant?

Elle s'arrêta de réfléchir quand elle vit devant elle, le sosie d'Elena, il devait s'agir de Tatia, c'était troublant une telle ressemblance.

-"Tatia, mon enfant... je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, est ce que ta tante va mieux? je ne vous ai pas vu descendre ici" demanda Ester, inquiète

-"oui, mille mercis pour ce remède qui lui a fait grand bien, j'ai conduit ma tante assez tôt ici, nous sommes dans l'autre tunnel" répondit gentiment Tatia

Klaus se releva pour prendre la main de sa belle et embrasser ses doigts respectueusement. Caroline voyait dans les yeux de celui ci, une vraie ferveur pour la descendante Petrova, cela la déstabilisa car dans le futur, ce regard, il n'était que pour elle, elle était la seule dans le futur pour qui Klaus avait des yeux. elle baissa le regard, gênée par cette situation. Puis elle tourna la tête et surprit Elijah, serrer les dents, il semblait jaloux de son frère, y'avait il déjà un duel entre les deux frères pour cette fille?

Rebekah donna un coup de coude à sa nouvelle amie et lui chuchota à l'oreille

-"je la déteste! et savoir que je vais l'avoir comme belle soeur me met très en colère"

-"mouais mais vu la tête d'elijah, je me demande lequel de tes deux frères va l'épouser?" dit tout bas Caroline en souriant

-"elle joue avec Niklaus et Elijah, tu as vu cela toi aussi?... Niklaus est très amoureux et je croyais qu'elle l'aimait mais je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois main dans la main avec Elijah... je n'ai jamais osé en parler à Niklaus, il ne m'aurait pas cru" confia Rebekah

-"pourquoi ne t'aurait il pas cru?"

-"parce qu'il sait que je ne l'aime pas"

-"ah... tu as raison de ne pas l'aimer si elle séduit des deux frères en même temps. Ce n'est pas bien." Caroline regarda Klaus qui la dévisageait en colère, Tatia n'était plus en leur compagnie et peut être avait il écouté la conversation.

Caroline ne s'attarda pas à le défier du regard, préférant discuter avec Rebekah

-"il y a quelque chose que je n'aime pas dans son regard non plus" soupira t elle

* * *

><p>Tout le monde s'était endormi dans la grotte, à part les guetteurs.<p>

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut, entendant un cri perçant de bête dehors.

elle se leva en sueur et décida de marcher un peu pour se calmer. elle enjamba Rebekah et s'éloigna du groupe.

-"tu devrais pas rester ici avec les autres Caroline!" entendit elle soudainement, elle porta la main contre sa poitrine

-"merde c'est ton truc de toujours me faire peur?" soupira t elle

-"pas ma faute si tu vas toujours où il ne faut pas" répondit Klaus

-"j'ai été surprise par un cri dehors et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, j'ai... peur... je vais un peu marcher dans les galeries pour me calmer... à moins que cela soit dangereux?" dit elle ironiquement

-"peut être..." répondit Klaus énigmatiquement.

-"quoi? un ours?"

-"oui peut être ou bien des ... serpents, de gros rats..." commença t il à énumérer sous les yeux inquiets de la blonde

-"tu n'es pas sérieux? " elle jaugea l'expression de Klaus " tu es sérieux? j'ai peur des serpents" elle commença à transpirer, la panique dans ses yeux, Klaus semblait amusé par sa réaction

-"et après ma dame veut se battre contre les loups... je plaisante Caroline, les serpents oui il y en a mais ils fuient les hommes, alors ne t'en fais pas, et même si tu te faisais mordre, Mère a le remède qui stoppe le poison dans ton sang"

-"ok... je vois que tu aimes me taquiner... d'accord c'est noté alors maintenant si tu pouvais juste aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis!" s'énerva t elle

-"pourquoi j'irais ailleurs si tu es là? c'est idiot!" répondit Klaus

-"c'est une façon de parler! je veux juste que ... tu me fiches la paix" elle lui tourna le dos mais il l'attrapa par le bras.

-"Caroline, attends, je m'excuses... je ne voulais pas te vexer... ce n'était pas le but... je... je t'ai entendu parler avec Rebekah tout à l'heure, je voulais être sur de ce que j'avais entendu."

-"et qu'est ce que tu as entendu?" elle regarda la main de Klaus qui tenait toujours son bras et celui ci la retira rougissant et s'excusant.

-"à propos de Tatia."

-"ah oui, apparemment tu ne croirais pas ta soeur de toute façon, mais moi je la crois car j'ai bien vu le regard d'Elijah sur vous deux tout à l'heure, enfin ce ne sont pas mes histoires et je ne veux pas m'en mêler"

-"j'avais quelques doutes mais je voulais me les cacher... merci"

-"tu n'as pas à me remercier et tu devrais plutôt en parler avec Rebebak"

-"d'accord..." il reprit une certaine contenance avant de reprendre " viens avec moi, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose."

-"quelque chose?" Caroline le regarda suspicieuse

-"ne t'inquiètes pas... aucun danger" sourit il, elle hésita puis lui sourit également et le laissa prendre sa main

Ils enjambèrent des villageois endormis et traversèrent les galeries souterraines jusqu'à un magnifique endroit, creusé naturellement, des stalagmites tapissaient les parois de cette petite grotte, et un ruisseau coulait.

"-Niklaus, c'est magnifique! merci de me faire découvrir cet endroit"

-"nous sommes juste au dessous des cascades, c'est un endroit que j'ai découvert petit et personne ne le connait, j'y aime sa tranquillité"

-"tu n'as jamais amené quelqu'un d'autre ici... ni même Tatia? pourquoi moi?"

-"non et je n'ai plus envie de parler de Tatia! toi je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de te faire confiance et je ne sais pas pourquoi." dit il simplement

-"oh... je n'en parlerai à personne alors... merci"

-"tu sembles une peu tendue, alors je me suis dis que cela t'apaiserait d'être ici"

-"oui, je n'aime pas être enfermée, j'aime les grands espaces... merci Nik."

-"de rien. Demain matin nous pourrons remonter au village. Il faut que tu essaies de dormir... et si cela te dit, comme tu aimes les grands espaces, demain, je pourrais te faire découvrir un endroit, pas très loin mais il faut y aller à cheval" proposa Klaus

-"à cheval?... hmm c'est à dire que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de monter à cheval... en fait je ne sais pas monter à cheval" se mit à rire Caroline

-"ah... je t'apprendrai enfin... si tu le souhaite"

-"je ne sais pas trop... je vais réfléchir" dit elle les joues rosies " je crois que je vais passer le reste de la nuit ici, car je n'ai pas sommeil, et je ne suis pas trop rassurée en fait, savoir qu'au dessus de nous, il y a ses bêtes qui peuvent nous tuer... c'est assez flippant"

-"flippant?" Klaus la regarda interrogatif " je ne pense pas que ce soit bien que tu restes ici toute seule mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi... ce n'est pas bien qu'une fille et un garçon passent la nuit ensemble, seuls tous les deux... ce ne sont pas les usages"

-"les usages... ah oui les usages... mais je peux rester ici seule, je ne risque rien, à part les serpents c'est ça?"

-"non pas ici, c'est trop humide pour les serpents" se mit a rire Klaus

-"bien donc tu peux retourner auprès de ta famille te coucher sans te soucier de moi" le rassura Caroline

-"d'accord mais à une seule condition"

-"ça dépend laquelle" dit elle suspicieuse

-"si tu acceptes de venir faire une ballade avec moi demain"

-"Tatia ne va pas mal le prendre?"

-"pourquoi? c'est juste une ballade... et puis je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus parler d'elle"

-"mais ce n'est pas dans les usages de ce village, un garçon qui propose une ballade à une fille, non?"

-"si, mais je m'en fiche autant que toi, je suppose...s'il te plait, je te promets de rester courtois, je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon qui se comporte mal ou qui profite des faibles jeunes filles"

-"je ne suis pas faible!" le coupa Caroline

-"ça, j'avais bien compris... je veux dire que... ne crois pas en quelconque piège de ma part"

-"d'accord"

Il prit la main de la belle et effleura de ses lèvres, ses doigts glacés en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, alors que les villageois remontaient vers le village, Klaus se dépêcha de retrouver Caroline là où il l'avait laissée la veille. elle s'était finalement endormie, recroquevillée sur elle même.<p>

Il se baissa à son niveau et la secoua pour la réveiller.

-"hey... tu as finalement trouvé le sommeil?"sourit il alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux doucement.

-"oh...je... est ce le matin? bonjour... oui je me suis assoupie... mon dieu j'ai terriblement froid"

Klaus se débarrassa de son veston et lui tendit pour la réchauffer

-"merci"

-"nous pouvons retourner enfin au village... rentres vite pour te blottir sous d'épaisses couvertures."

Klaus la raccompagna puis après lui avoir rappeler leur ballade, retourna aider les autres villageois à réorganiser le village.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, 2014...<p>

-"Caroline, pourquoi Klaus veut t'enfermer dans un cercueil, comment peut il d'ailleurs t'enfermer dans un cercueil?... merde Barbie, c'est quoi toutes ces conneries?" Damon ne croyait pas les propos surréalistes de Caroline

-"Damon, je préférerai en discuter plus tard! Il y a un grave problème à gérer maintenant. Ester est revenue parmi les morts, Michael a réussi à la ressusciter grâce à une puissante sorcière, Greta. Et ensemble ils veulent se débarrasser de leurs enfants, et vous savez que si un originel meurt, toute sa lignée disparait aussi! moi je le sais, vous le savez... mais Nik et les autres ne le savent pas encore"

-"Nik? tu l'appelles Nik maintenant..." soupira Damon

-"d'accord... et que devons nous faire? Caroline, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé si tu n'es pas revenue dans le présent?je suis sincèrement désolée, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu restes derrière, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te ramener, comme je ne comprends pas non plus, comment j'ai pu t'embarquer dans ce voyage..." Bonnie s'en voulait beaucoup, surtout si cela avait changé toute l'existence de son amie.

-"Bonnie... ce n'est pas ta faute, ta descendante Ayanna m'a un peu éclairée... j'admets qu'au bout de mille ans, je suis toujours perplexe de ses explications mais c'est ainsi."

-"Ayanna?" Bonnie et Damon restèrent bouche bée.

-"oui... Ayanna" soupira la blonde.

* * *

><p>-"Caroline." Ester entra dans la hutte de la jeune fille alors que celle ci se brossait les cheveux avec ce que Rebekah lui avait donnée.<p>

-"Ester? est ce que vous avez tout réinstallé chez vous? peut être avez vous besoin d'aide?"

-"non je te remercie mon enfant... non en fait je viens à toi, car j'ai réfléchi, j'ai cherché comment te faire revenir dans ton époque, malheureusement je ne suis pas capable d'une telle magie... mais j'ai une bonne amie, dans ce village, une sorcière très puissante, peut être pourra t elle t'aider... mais je voudrais d'abord être sure que je puisse lui parler de toi. C'est une personne de confiance, elle ne dira rien aux autres villageois"

-"merci Ester... d'accord si elle peut m'aider à retourner chez moi, vous pouvez lui faire part de mon.. secret"

-"bien, je vais lui parler et si elle est d'accord pour te rencontrer, peut être qu'après le déjeuner, nous pourrions aller la visiter toutes les deux?"

-"c'est à dire que... votre fils m'a proposée une ballade à cheval et je ne sais pas trop quand je vais rentrer" dit Caroline gênée

-"mon fils, lequel?... lequel te fait la court? Caroline, je ne pense pas que cela soit bien de t'investir avec un garçon ici, si Ayanna peut te faire retourner chez toi."

-"me fait la court? oh non pas du tout, c'est juste amical, rien d'autre. Niklaus est amoureux de Tatia en plus, il n'y a aucun malentendu, il veut juste me divertir depuis que mes amis sont partis" se défendit Caroline

-"Niklaus...ah... je ne le connaissais pas ainsi, j'espère que tu ne te trompes pas sur ses intentions"

-"non, rassurez vous, je crois qu'il veut juste se lier d'amitié"

-"bien, mais ce ne sont pas vraiment les usages ici"

-" dans le futur, les garçons et les filles peuvent se fréquenter amicalement, j'ai quelques amis... et j'ai déjà un amoureux chez moi, alors il ne se passera rien avec votre fils, qui soit contraire à vos valeurs"

-"d'accord. alors j'attendrai ton retour" dit Ester, avant de quitter la blonde

* * *

><p>Caroline finit de se coiffer, elle se fit une grande tresse, elle avait remarqué que toutes les jeunes filles du village se coiffaient ainsi.<p>

Elle entendit Klaus l'appeler pour lui demander la permission d'entrer dans la hutte.

-"oui, tu peux entrer, je suis prête"

-"oh tu as attaché tes cheveux, je te trouve plus jolie quand ta chevelure est lâchée" rougit il

-"merci... mais je ne suis pas ainsi pour te plaire" le tacla t elle, il en perdit son sourire

-"oui, désolé... j'ai pris des pommes et du fromage, je me suis dis que nous pourrions pique niquer là où je t'emmène"

-"cool! c'est une très bonne idée"

-"cool?" demanda Klaus, étonné de ce drôle de langage

-"oui enfin je veux dire, c'est .;; bien" soupira Caroline

Tous les deux passèrent par les écuries pour récupérer le cheval de Klaus. Caroline n'était pas du tout rassurée de monter sur un cheval, elle préférait monter derrière Klaus mais celui ci n'était pas vraiment d'accord et plutôt embarrassé.

-" c'est à dire que cela ne se fait pas Caroline, de monter avec un homme qui n'est pas son époux... ce n'est pas une bonne idée, les gens parleraient, cela nuirait à ta réputation, autant que la mienne"

-"ah... oui comme m'amener faire une ballade, non? je croyais que tu t'en fichais, non?"

Caroline insistait car il était hors de question pour elle de monter toute seule sur un cheval, à cette époque, il n'y a avait ni selle, ni sangles et étriers.

-"j'ai dit cela moi?" se mit à rire Klaus devant la jeune fille qui ne lui cachait pas son inquiétude " bon d'accord mais alors marchons un peu avant de monter sur mon cheval, éloignons nous des regards curieux..."

Quand le village fut à perte de vue, il aida la blonde à grimper sur sa monture. Il s'installa derrière elle après l'avoir rassurée sur le fait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Le cheval galopait vite et Caroline sentait les bras musclés de Klaus, serrer sa taille, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

Elle ressentait tout un tas de frissons et son coeur battait vite, sensations qu'elle n'avait plus ressenties depuis sa transformation en vampire. L'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait était exaltante. Et elle appréciait tout particulièrement ce moment à en oublier le Klaus de son futur.

Klaus de ce temps, était humain, gentil et bienveillant, sans aucune volonté de manipulation. Elle savait que ces moments partagés avec lui, changerait son jugement quand elle reviendrait dans son futur, mais lui, se rappellerait il de ces moments passés avec elle?

Klaus fit ralentir son cheval lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une vaste prairie fleurie. Des coquelicots et d'autres fleurs des champs rendaient ce lieu, coloré et odorant.

Il descendit de son cheval et aida Caroline, quand elle posa les pieds sur le sol, elle perdit l'équilibre et Klaus la retint vite par les hanches poru éviter sa chute.

-"merci... la course à cheval m'a un peu chamboulée... mon dieu c'est magnifique Niklaus"

-"je savais que cet endroit te plairait. Je viens souvent avec Tatia, elle apprécie aussi venir ici mais je dois admettre qu'elle n'a pas autant les yeux qui brillent que toi à cet instant." rougit il

-"et je suis sure que vous y passez de très bons moments en tête à tête" Caroline lui fit un sourire timide, celui ci agréa mal à l'aise.

-"as tu déjà amené Rebekah ou tes frères ici? je suis sure que ta soeur aimerait aussi beaucoup cet endroit"

-"tu sais, je ne partage pas beaucoup de moments avec ma soeur, et avec les frères, nous n'avons pas le temps de profiter."

-"pourquoi?"

-"parce que nous travaillons la plupart du temps"

-"et aujourd'hui tu ne travailles pas?"

"disons que j'ai dû bien négocier avec eux pour qu'ils fassent mes tâches à ma place... Père n'est pas au courant, sinon il n'aurait pas aimé que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui" avoua Klalus

-"ah... mais tu fais la même chose avec Tatia?"

-"non, elle c'est différent parce que tous les deux nous... enfin nous nous fréquentons et donc Père m'autorise une journée quelque fois pour prendre congé"

-"ah d'accord... je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, j'ai dit à ta mère que je serais avec toi en ballade aujourd'hui, je suis désolée, si j'avais su." Caroline était embarrassée, elle avait peur que Klaus subisse la colère de son père.

-"oh... elle ne dira rien, elle n'aime pas quand Père est en colère contre moi... enfin j'espère... de toute façon j'ai l'habitude de ses foudres et si je passe un bon moment avec toi, peu importe cela en aura valu la peine" se mit il à rire.

Ils passèrent une partie de la journée à discuter puis rentrèrent avant que le nuit tombe, Caroline se sentit un peu plus à l'aise sur le chemin retour, le cheval galopant.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Caroline et Klaus arrivèrent aux abords du village, ils se séparèrent et la blonde rentra directement dans sa hutte. Klaus prit lui le chemin des écuries.<p>

Caroline avait apprécié sa journée avec lui, mais avait toujours en tête sa conversation avec Ester, avait elle discuté avec Ayanna? celle ci serait elle capable de la ramener au 21ème siècle?

Elle se reposa un peu avant de se rendre chez les Mikaelson, pour voir Ester.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre le père de famille hurler sur son fils. Rebekah était assise sur un bac devant la hutte, les larmes aux yeux.

-"Rebekah? mon dieu, que se passe t il?"

-"mon père... il a surpris Niklaus qui revenait des écuries alors qu'il devait aider Finn et Elijah à construire un nouvel abri pour nos vivres de cet hiver, alors il est très en colère, je n'aime pas quand il crie, il est si violent."

-"mais ce n'est pas juste. c'est ... c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette ballade" dit Caroline mal à l'aise

-"cette ballade? tu était avec mon frère?" Rebekah leva les yeux surprise

-"oui, il m'a proposée hier de faire une ballade et j'ai accepté mais je ne pensais pas que cela lui causerait des problèmes, je devrais aller parler à ton père..."

-"non, cela va l'énerver encore plus, et Niklaus aussi, il est fier et il ne supporterait pas qu'une fille se mette entre lui et père... vous n'étiez que tous les deux?"

-"oui..."

-"cela signifie qu'il n'a plus d'intérêt pour Tatia, au moins c'est une bonne nouvelle"

-"quoi? mais non, cela n'avait rien de... "Caroline voulut se justifier quand les deux filles sursautèrent, Klaus sortant violemment de la hutte.

Caroline l'appela et comme il l'ignora, elle se leva pour le suivre mais fut retenue par Rebekah.

-"tu ne devrais pas le suivre, quand il est en colère, il vaut mieux être très loin de lui, laisses le seul, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, cela arrive souvent, ils ne se sont jamais entendus."

-"je suis quand même mal à l'aise, c'est de ma faute tout ça"

-"non, c'est de sa faute à lui si c'est lui qui t'a proposée de sortir... mais qu'avez vous fait ensemble?" Rebekah sécha vite ses larmes, tout à coup très intéressée par le rapprochement de son frère et sa nouvelle amie.

-"rien de particulier, il m'a fait découvrir un très bel endroit où nous avons pique niqué"

-"et après il ne se passe rien?" la soeur se mit a rire alors que Caroline sentit ses joues chauffer " quand un garçon propose ce genre de choses à une fille, c'est qu'il est très intéressé par celle ci"

-"c'est ridicule, c'est amical, rien de plus et je te rappelle qu'il est amoureux de cette fille... tu sais celle que tu n'aimes pas, d'ailleurs ton frère te croit à propos de cette histoire avec Elijah"

-"bien, c'est qu'il a ouvert les yeux alors sur cette trainée, et donc c'est pour cela qu'il te fait la court."

-"tu as une imagination excessive" s'énerva Caroline" il n'y a rien entre ton frère et moi, et puis moi de mon coté, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans mon coeur"

-"oui mais mon frère est séduisant, non?"

Caroline roula des yeux devant l'insistance de la petite soeur de Klaus

-"changeons de sujet mademoiselle l'entremetteuse! j'étais venue voir ta mère!"

Effectivement Caroline avait changé d'avis sur Klaus Mikaelson, elle ne s'était jamais cachée de son attirance pour lui dans le futur mais sa cruauté la rendait réfractaire à tout rapprochement avec lui.

Et puis, elle aimait Tyler Lockwood, il lui manquait, même si en compagnie de Klaus, elle ne pensait pas à lui, elle était sure de ses sentiments pour son petit ami... vraiment?

Mais autant elle voulait voir Ester et surtout Ayanna, autant elle voulait rejoindre Klaus, pour le réconforter, il ne méritait pas une telle injustice, elle appréciait le Klaus humain et en avait mal au coeur de le savoir désappointé. Pourtant, elle devait se focaliser sur sa condition à elle et sur une solution pour rentrer chez elle.

Rebekah avait appelé sa mère de dehors, et celle ci rejoignit les filles. Ester dévisagea Caroline, l'air grave, elle se doutait qu'elle lui reprocherait l'altercation entre Klaus et Michael mais elle n'en parla pas.

-"Rebekah ma fille, tu devrais rentrer et commencer à préparer le souper, je dois me rendre chez Ayanna" dit la mère à sa fille

Rebekah agréa de la tête et salua Caroline avant de rentrer.

-"mon enfant, j'ai parlé à mon amie, elle est d'accord pour te rencontrer" dit Ester

-"d'accord, merci ... Ester, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il vient de se passer entre Niklaus et votre mari, je regrette cette situation, je ne voulais pas provoquer une telle colère."

-"Caroline, mon fils doit assumer ses actes" dit elle simplement d'un ton qui fit comprendre à Caroline, qu'elle ne voulait pas plus en discuter avec elle.

Caroline baissa la tête et c'est en silence qu'elle se rendirent dans la hutte de la grande sorcière d'Ayanna.

* * *

><p>La hutte d'Ayanna n'avait rien à voir avec les autres hutte du village. Devant la porte, était dressé un totem et une forte odeur d'herbes brulées émanait de sa demeure.<p>

Ayanna accueillit la jeune fille chaleureusement et lorsqu'elle prit les mains de Caroline, elle ressentit vite quelque chose de spécial.

-"je sens une puissante magie autour de toi mon enfant... Ester m'a expliquée que tu venais du futur"

-"oui... et mon amie, une sorcière très puissante c'est vrai, a réussi à retourner dans notre époque mais je suis restée coincée ici, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi."

Ayanna lui demanda de s'asseoir devant elle et la sorcière posa ses mains sur les joues de la blonde. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit subitement.

-"tu n'es pas retournée là d'où tu viens car tu as un autre destin à accomplir depuis que tu es ici" dit elle énigmatiquement

-"comment cela? je ne comprends pas, je veux retourner chez moi"

-"cela signifie que depuis ton arrivée, tu es liée à quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui t'empêche de retourner dans le futur et à cause de cela, je ne peux pas te faire voyager dans le temps, la nature ne le permettrait pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait des jours que Caroline s'était entretenue avec Ayanna. elle n'avait pas partagé de moment avec Klaus en tête à tête et celui ci ne semblait plus vouloir passer du temps en sa compagnie depuis sa violente altercation avec son père, à la suite de son escapade avec la blonde.

Mais Caroline, trop déçue et en même temps en colère que la grande sorcière du village ne puisse rien faire pour elle, se fichait de cet éloignement de Klaus, elle n'avait fait d'ailleurs aucun effort de son coté pour le voir.

Cela faisait des jours que la tristesse se lisait sur son visage, qu'elle pleurait tous les jours de ne plus jamais revoir sa famille et ses amis, sa vie dans son futur.

Sa mère lui manquait, ses amis, Tyler, sa vie au lycée, tout lui manquait. Qu'allait elle devenir dans cette époque où rien ne lui convenait?

Ester lui avait promis protection, qu'elle ferait tout pour sa nouvelle vie au village se passe le mieux possible mais rien ne réconfortait la blonde.

Elle devait faire le deuil de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. elle en voulait à Damon, d'avoir eu cette stupide idée de voyager dans le passé, elle s'en voulait de s'être retrouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Elle avait un nouveau destin à accomplir, c'était ridicule. Que devait elle faire? empêcher la mort d'Henrick Mikaelson, pour empêcher la création des vampires, pourquoi elle?

elle avait pourtant décidé de ne rien dévoiler, ni à Ester, ni à Ayanna, sur l'existence du vampirisme et de tout le reste, de toute façon, elles ne l'auraient jamais crue.

Rebekah venait la voir régulièrement mais Caroline, toujours fermée, ne s'attardait pas avec elle, la jeune Mikaelson ne comprenait pas l'état de sa nouvelle amie, mais elle était persuadée que l'attitude de son frère y était pour quelque chose.

C'est au bout de plusieurs semaines, peu après la pleine lune que Caroline décida de se prendre en main et d'accepter son sort. Rien ne pourrait la faire revenir au 21ème siècle, alors elle devait vivre sa vie ici et ne plus subir le poids de sa déception. De toute façon, c'était ainsi.

Elle décida aussi de se mêler aux autres filles du village qui ne l'aimaient guère, car elle était isolée et ne s'était jamais intégrée à la vie des villageois.

Elle fit donc les corvées comme les autres et s'accoutuma des règles de vie.

Ses relations avec Rebekah s'étaient améliorées au grand plaisir de celle ci. Elle partageait beaucoup de temps avec la famille Mikaelson, par contre avec Klaus, elle avait perdu ce début de complicité.

Un matin, alors qu'elle lavait son linge au lavoir en compagnie de Rebekah et d'autres filles du village, Tatia entama une conversation avec Rebekah.

-"je crois que Niklaus va bientôt me proposer d'être sa femme, il a demandé une audience à mon père" dit la jeune fille tout sourire.

-"si c'était le cas, mes parents seraient au courant et il n'en a pas parlé à mon père" dit la soeur en serrant les dents

-"c'est étonnant" répondit simplement Tatia

-"si mon frère te choisit pour femme, j'espère que tu arrêteras de tourner autour d'Elijah" lâcha Rebekah, alors que Caroline souriait devant une telle répartie de la jeune soeur.

-"j'admets avoir hésité entre les deux, Elijah est charmant et gentil mais Niklaus a cette chose en plus"

-"ben voyons! tu ne mérites aucun des deux de toute façon"

Tatia, vexée préféra partir sans répondre.

-"que tu es mauvaise Bek... tu ne devrais pas traiter ainsi ta future belle soeur" ricana Caroline

-"plutôt mourir! je la déteste... elle n'irait pas avec Niklaus, mon frère... mon frère serait mieux avec une fille comme toi, parce que toi je t'aime comme une soeur." lui avoua la blonde

-"Bekah..." Caroline soupira " tu as entendu Tatia, il veut l'épouser et avec ton frère, nous ne nous parlons plus vraiment"

-"Caroline, je sais que Niklaus meurt d'envie de retrouver la relation qu'il avait avec toi mais il est tellement fier... je suis sur qu'au fond de lui, il ne veut pas s'engager avec elle... je le surprends parfois à te regarder quand tu traverses le village ou que tu partages nos repas... je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais je crois qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour renouer le dialogue avec toi"

-"tu as l'oeil partout toi!" se mit à rire Caroline " je n'ai jamais rien fait qui ait fait croire à ton frère que je ne voulais plus être son amie... c'est lui qui m'a mise de côté" se défendit la blonde

-"il a eu honte... tu sais mon frère est quelqu'un de timide, il t'a vu triste ces derniers mois, il ne voulait pas t'embêter plus car tu semblais ne vouloir la compagnie de personne. tu devrais lui parler, j'aimerais que tu ailles lui parler, je suis persuadée qu'il n'attend que cela"

Caroline soupira puis en récupérant son linge pour le mettre dans sa bassine, capitula

-"d'accord, je lui parlerai mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois, j'apprécie beaucoup ton frère amicalement, rien de plus"

Rebekah, ravie, lui sauta au cou, heureuse et la remercia chaleureusement.

* * *

><p>Caroline étendait son linge devant sa hutte quand elle vit passer les frères Mikaelson qui revenaient d'une partie de chasse dans les bois. Tous la saluèrent.<p>

-"bonjour Barbie! c'est rare de te voir faire les corvées" s'amusa Kol

-"très drôle Kol" répondit Caroline, elle maudirait toute sa vie Damon, de lui avoir donnée ce surnom ridicule. "Niklaus, aurais tu un moment à m'accorder?"

les garçons surpris se regardèrent, puis Finn, Kol et ELijah se tournèrent vers leur frère. Celui ci agréa et se débarrassa de son gibier et de son arc qu'il tendit à Finn

-"est ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose" s'inquiéta immédiatement Klaus

-"non... en fait je me demandais comment tu allais et je ... voulais te féliciter" commença la blonde en continuant à étendre son linge.

-"je vais bien merci... me féliciter? pour quelle raison?"

-"de ton futur mariage, Tatia nous a annoncées la nouvelle tout à l'heure, enfin que tu allais demander sa main à son père... alors je te félicite"

-"ah elle a dit cela..." il prit la bassine de Caroline et l'aida dans ses tâches "oui j'ai l'intention de le faire car c'est ce qui est prévu depuis fort longtemps"

-"ce qui est prévu? tu es surtout amoureux, c'est important et je suis contente pour vous deux, enfin pour toi surtout parce qu'elle... enfin je .. ne l'apprécie pas vraiment; mais si elle t'apporte le bonheur que tu mérites alors c'est une bonne chose" dit sincèrement Caroline sous le regard embarrassé de Klaus

-"je pensais savoir ce qu'était l'amour avec elle mais je ne sais plus vraiment si c'est de l'amour... mais je dois aller au bout de mon engagement, je ne peux pas faire marche arrière"

-"comment ça?" Caroline leva les yeux, il y avait dans la voix de Klaus une certaine tristesse qu'elle ne comprit pas.

-"disons que je n'ai plus le coeur qui bat fort quand je suis avec elle... qu'importe, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler... et toi comment vas tu? tu sembles mieux de jour en jour, tu n'avais pas l'air très bien ces derniers temps" elle fut surprise que Klaus se soit rendu compte de son état alors que cela faisait des semaines qu'il l'ignorait.

-'ah oui... tu t'es aperçu de cela?"

-"oui et j'étais triste de te voir ainsi" avoua t il

-"je me suis rendue compte que je ne pourrais plus retourner chez moi, revoir ma famille"

-"pourquoi?"

-"parce que c'est ainsi, alors je fais partie du village dorénavant, moi aussi je m'y marierai, fonderai une famille, vivrai comme tous les autres ici" Caroline baissa les yeux, repenser à tout ça ne l'enchantait pas.

-"ah... mais est ce qu'un garçon te fait la court?" demanda t il une once de jalousie dans la voix.

-"plusieurs ont déjà tenté leur chance " se mit elle à rire " mais je ne suis pas prête pour cela"

-"mais tu es en âge de te marier"

-"il n'y a pas d'âge pour se marier" dit Caroline sur la défensive

-"je reconnais bien là ton caractère. De toute façon aucun homme du village pourrait supporter un bouc pour épouse" plaisanta t il plus à l'aise

elle lui jeta une étoffe mouillée au visage et se mirent à rire de bon coeur tous les deux.

-"Caroline... je suis désolé de t'avoir ignorée, je fais parfois des choses stupides sans le vouloir" avoua tout d'un coup Klaus

-"y'a pas de problème... je ne t'en veux pas, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus être mon ami"

-"je n'aurais pas pu m'éloigner de toi longtemps ma chère Caroline" lui dit il énigmatiquement

-"bien." sourit elle

-"est ce que tu voudrais demain retourner à la prairie?"

-"non, je ne veux pas encore te causer des problèmes avec ton père... j'ai été très ennuyée la dernière fois"

-"c'est mon jour de repos demain"

-"ah bon? et tu ne veux pas le passer avec Tatia?"

-"non... j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, pour m'assurer de quelque chose"

-"quoi?"

Il ne répondit pas à sa question mais lui prit la main et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de la laisser en plan, interrogative.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, à l'aube, Caroline se rendit aux cascades pour se laver, elle s'était habituée à ce petit rituel matinal. Sur le retour, elle croisa Tatia, en train de pleurer sur un rocher.<p>

elle se rapprocha d'elle et la jeune fille fut surprise de la voir si tôt dehors

-"qu'est ce que tu fais à cette heure là dehors?"

-"je me suis levée tôt et j'avais envie de me balader... et toi? pourquoi pleures tu?"

-"rien qui ne te regarde" jeta froidement Tatia

Caroline grogna mais n'insista pas, après tout elle n'appréciait pas cette fille.

De retour dans sa hutte, elle fut surprise de voir Klaus devant sa porte, l'attendre.

-"hey, bonjour, tu es matinal, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Caroline souriante

-"et toi? où étais tu à cette heure? cela fait quelque temps que je t'attends!" Klaus semblait contrarié qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle

-"je... j'étais... okay... j'étais à la cascade" avoua t elle, elle préférait lui dire la vérité avant qu'il ne s'imagine des choses. Ils venaient de renouer le contact et elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui.

-"à la cascade à cette heure?" il n'avait pas l'air de se satisfaire de sa réponse

-"oui, j'y vais tous les matins pour me laver, quand tout le monde dort encore, comme cela je ne croise personne"

Il la regarda étonné, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela

-"tu es très étrange et maintenant que je sais cela, je vais me réveiller beaucoup plus tôt" il se mit à rire

-"espèce de pervers" elle lui tapa sur l'épaule " bon et sinon, que me vaut cette visite?"

-"tu as oublié? notre balade!"

-"non" sourit elle " mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes aussi tôt, je ne suis pas prête"

-"pourtant j'aime quand tes cheveux sont détachés, tu es magnifique"

-"je sais, tu me l'a déjà dit" rougit elle " d'accord allons y alors"

* * *

><p>-"si j'avais un appareil photo, j'immortaliserais cet endroit magnifique" soupira Caroline, les pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche<p>

-"un quoi?" Klaus la dévisagea, il était allongé un brin d'herbe entre les dents

-"hmm... non rien, ce que je veux dire c'est que je trouve cet endroit si beau que j'aimerais l'avoir en ... image" reprit elle

-"ou alors je pourrais t'y amener tous les jours" lui dit il malicieusement

-"idiot, je ne veux pas que tu aies de soucis avec ton père à cause de moi"

-"je suis prêt à en prendre le risque si cela te rend heureuse d'être ici"

-"non car je serais malheureuse si ton père te disputait"

-"vraiment?" demanda t il surpris

-"oui vraiment..." elle rougit et changea vite de sujet " au fait j'ai croisé ta fiancée ce matin dans les bois, tu devrais faire attention à elle, elle pleurait. tu devrais aller la voir aujourd'hui."

-"ce n'est pas encore ma fiancée"

-"oui mais c'est prévu... j'ai essayé de la faire parler pour la soulager mais elle m'a envoyée balader!"

-"envoyée balader?" Klaus la regarda interrogatif et soupira " Caroline... je suis allé la visiter hier soir et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus d'elle"

-"quoi? mon dieu, mais pourquoi?"

-"parce que tu m'as dit que tu serais contente si j'étais heureux" il restait évasif sur ces explications mais Caroline ne s'en satisfit pas

-"et quel rapport avec ta rupture avec Tatia?"

-"je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Caroline... profitons plutôt de ce moment ensemble ici"

-"Niklaus, la définition de l'amitié pour moi, c'est avant tout de se confier sur tout"

-"d'accord " soupira t il " si je te dis que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle et que donc je n'avais plus l'envie de la prendre pour femme... cela te convient comme confidence?"

-"moi je crois que c'est parce que tu sais qu'elle en pince aussi pour Elijah" se mit à rire Caroline

-"non tu dis des sottises" il lui jeta une poignée d'herbes dans les cheveux.

Elle se révolta et arracha un tas d'herbes mais avant qu'elle puisse lui jeter ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, il attrapa ses poignets elle la bascula sur le dos, pour se retrouver sur elle, ils riaient tous les deux aux éclats, puis se regardèrent intimement jusqu'à ce que Klaus se fige.

-"oh... je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû me rapprocher ainsi" dit il mal à l'aise

-"oh ce n'est pas grave... je ne m'en plaignais pas non plus" répondit elle sans réfléchir " enfin je veux dire... y'a pas de problème"

Klaus se détendit puis sourit à la blonde

-"tu es si différente des autres femmes, c'est ce qu'il me plait chez toi... mais tu as très mauvais caractère, et cela ne me plait pas du tout"

-"mais qui sait, peut être que mon caractère plaira à un garçon du village" plaisanta t elle

-"je ne l'espère pas!" dit sèchement Klaus en reprenant son sérieux.

-"pourquoi? tu ne voudrais pas me voir heureuse, toi? de toute façon je plaisante, je ne veux pas d'une relation avec quelqu'un, du moins pas tout de suite... je dois d'abord me remettre de ma dernière histoire d'amour" soupira tristement Caroline

-"tu veux dire que tu as déjà été fiancée? là d'où tu viens?"

-"fiancée, non... nous n'étions pas encore à ce stade mais Tyler et moi étions très proches et..." elle vit le visage de Klaus, se décomposer et préféra ne pas continuer " enfin, je vais arrêter de t'en parler, après tout tu n'es pas vraiment confié à propos de Tatia, enfin du pourquoi tu n'étais plus amoureux d'elle"

-"je t'ai dit que je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle, parce que... quand je suis à tes côtés, j'ai le coeur qui bat de façon incontrôlé et... que je n'aime pas quand tu me parles d'autres hommes... je..." il laissa Caroline bouche-bée puis il soupira " mais tu en aimes un autre, alors je ne peux pas te demander d'être ma femme et ... cela me fait mal au coeur" avoua t il en baissant les yeux

-"oh Nik... je... je ne sais pas quoi dire" Caroline intérieurement était heureuse et son coeur battait vite, elle s'étonnait elle même de cette sensation spéciale après la déclaration de Klaus " laisses moi le temps de réfléchir à tout cela... je ne vais pas te cacher que je t'apprécies beaucoup... que nos moments à deux je les aime tant... mais on ne se connait pas assez encore pour... pour entamer une relation, je ne veux pas m'engager dans quelque chose qui ne pourrait pas marcher, vos coutumes ne sont pas les miennes" Caroline vit dans le regard de Klaus, ce sentiment de rejet, il était triste et elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

-"et moi je sais ce que je veux... je te veux toi et pas une autre ma belle Caroline, alors j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra mais promets moi de ne pas me tourner le dos pour un autre homme" il changea encore d'expression et cette fois la détermination se lisait dans ses yeux

-"d'accord" soupira t elle

Il lui fit un large sourire et joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux avant de lui placer derrière son oreille.

Le coeur de Caroline fit un bond et elle ressentit des palpitations incontrôlables dans son ventre

-"il est temps de rentrer ma jolie Caroline"

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent et à chaque pleine lune Caroline veillait sur Henrick, elle s'était attachée à cet enfant et espérait malgré tout que son destin changerait aussi, que sa vie serait préservée de cette attaque de loups.<p>

Klaus et elle se rapprochaient de plus en plus, au grand bonheur de Rebekah.

Depuis que son frère avait délaissé Tatia pour Caroline, la jeune soeur faisait tout pour convaincre Caroline de devenir sa belle soeur, au grand dam de la blonde.

L'automne arriva vite et les villageois se hâtaient à faire des provisions de vivres et de bois pour le prochain hiver.

Ainsi Caroline n'avait pas eu la chance de passer du temps avec Klaus qui était occupé comme tous les autres hommes du village.

Elle passait ses journées en compagnie d'Ester et Rebekah à confectionner des tenues épaisses pour l'hiver. La mère de Klaus était au courant du rapprochement de Caroline et de son fils.

-"mon enfant... nous avons discuté avec mon époux de tes prochaines noces avec Niklaus, nous pensions au printemps prochain, c'est une saison qui garantit un mariage heureux et fertile."

-"pardon? c'est un peu tôt pour parler de cela... Niklaus et moi sommes de bons amis, rien de plus" Caroline ne s'attendait pas à de tels propos d'Ester.

-"Caroline, enfin... cela fait des mois que tu fréquentes mon fils, tu dois être jeune pour l'épouser et lui faire de beaux enfants robustes"

-"Ester, là d'où je viens, vous le savez, cela ne se passe pas ainsi"

-"mère à raison, à ton âge tu devrais déjà avoir fonder une famille" Rebekah ajouta

Caroline la regarda méchamment et sentit le piège se refermer sur elle

-"Caroline, tu fais partie de ce village depuis longtemps et tu dois en accepter les usages" Ester ne put en dire plus à cause de Rebekah mais la fermeté de son ton fit comprendre à la blonde qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix

-"je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela avec vous Ester" insista Caroline

-"je suis la mère de Niklaus, et tout ce qui concerne mon fils, me concerne. Michael et moi allons prévoir vos noces... comme tu es seule ici, sans tes parents, c'est au chef du village de décider, Michael autorise Niklaus à te prendre pour femme"

-"et c'est ainsi?" s'énerva Caroline " je vous apprécie Ester, vous et votre famille, je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous faites pour moi, mais personne ne décidera à ma place, du déroulement de ma vie ici!" elle se leva et sortit de la hutte en colère, les poings serrés.

Caroline ne supportait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, qu'on lui impose des choses, se marier n'était rien d'anodin, comment pouvait on traiter les femmes comme diverses propriétés dont on décidait tout pour elles? Certes, elle avait accepter sa nouvelle vie au sein du village mais il était hors de question de se soumettre.

Elle courut jusqu'aux écuries et osa prendre le cheval de Klaus. elle était plus à l'aise avec cet animal et elle était tellement en colère que la peur de chevaucher seule ne l'effleurait même pas sur le moment.

Elle galopait, cheveux au vent et cela lui faisait du bien, elle était très contrariée et s'isoler dans sa belle prairie lui ferait du bien.

Elle y passa une bonne partie de la journée, le soleil commençait à se coucher mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer, elle ne voulait pas se confronter encore aux Mikaelson.

Quand elle entendit les sabots d'un cheval s'approcher, elle se concentra pour voir son cavalier, elle soupira quand elle reconnut Klaus, qui semblait en colère.

-"Caroline! cela fait des heures que je te cherche!" dit il en descendant du cheval qu'il avait emprunté à Kol

-"et bien tu m'as trouvée!" dit elle, encore excédée.

-"oui quand j'ai vu que mon cheval avait disparu de l'écurie, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi et à cet endroit! Rebekah m'a raconté ta dispute avec ma mère. Tu n'as aucun droit de la contredire! si tu ne voulais pas être ma femme, il ne fallait pas te comporter ainsi avec moi" il était furieux contre elle.

-"je ne t"ai jamais rien promis! je refuse que l'on décide pour moi, que tes parents décident de notre avenir! nous devons en discuter tous les deux, cela ne concerne que nous"

-"nous deux? de toute façon tu refuses de te marier avec moi, voilà il n'y a plus rien à en discuter." il se rapprocha d'elle dangereusement.

Caroline reconnaissait ce regard menaçant et pour la première fois, il lui faisait peur.

-"Niklaus " elle tenta d'apaiser sa colère " je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas être ta femme mais que je refusais qu'on m'impose un mariage, que je ne veux pas pour l'instant! on ne se connait pas depuis assez longtemps, un mariage c'est pour la vie et je ne veux pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que mes parents! ils se sont séparés, je n'avais que 6 ans, je ne veux pas faire subir à mes futurs enfants, ce que j'ai vécu."

Klaus, à cette révélation, changea d'expression et s'adoucit mal à l'aise

-"Caroline, je ne savais pas. Je m'excuse"

-"c'est bon... c'est la vie de toute façon" soupira t elle

Klaus lui prit les mains et les porta sur sa poitrine, contre son coeur.

-"Caroline, de ma vie, je te promets un amour inconditionnel et pour toujours, je te veux toi et aucune autre. j'attendrai ton amour patiemment, tu ne manqueras de rien, acceptes de devenir ma femme s'il te plait" Caroline vit la sincérité dans les yeux de son prétendant.

-"Niklaus" soupira t elle, son coeur battait la chamade de cette soudaine proximité " Nik... je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas...je..."

Il se rapprocha de son visage de celui de sa belle et fermant les yeux, effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

Ce baiser chaste fit trembler la blonde, comme si elle revivait son premier baiser. elle ferma les yeux également puis les rouvrit

-"Niklaus... ce genre de chose n'est pas interdite par vos usages?" dit elle timidement

-"pas si tu es ma fiancée" lui sourit il " et tu viens d'admettre que tu m'aimais alors je considère ta réponse comme un oui " il l'embrassa encore

-"je n'ai pas dit oui " se mit elle à rire " et je n'ai pas dit non, non plus"

Il la prit par la taille pour la serrer fort et l'embrassa plus intimement " cela fait des mois que j'ai envie de faire cela" il savourait sa belle et Caroline gémit en accrochant ses bras autour du coup de Klaus

Il détacha ses lèvres et posa son front contre celui de Caroline

-"je dois te punir de m'avoir volé mon cheval... et je suis très étonné que tu aies eu le courage de galoper toute seule" se mit il à rire

-"si nous sommes fiancés, alors ce qui est à toi est à moi, non?... j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas tenu compte de ma peur" puis elle dit plus sérieusement " je suis désolée de t'avoir mis en colère, ce n'était pas mon intention"

Il l'embrassa encore

-"et moi je m'excuse de m'être mis en colère et que ma mère t'es rendue inconfortable" il la serra encore plus fort contre lui " nous devrions rentrer, il fait presque nuit, mon père va se mettre en colère si nous ne sommes là pour l'heure du diner"

Caroline agréa et ils rentrèrent rapidement au village.

* * *

><p>Caroline avait partagé le souper des Mikaelson ce soir là. Ester était soulagée que celle ci soit en compagnie de son fils. Klaus avait annoncé à la famille que la belle avait accepté de l'épouser et le patriarche les félicita.<p>

Rebekah, elle, jubilait, elle aimait Caroline comme une soeur, elle savait qu'elle serait une bénédiction pour son frère.

Après le repas, Klaus raccompagna sa promise chez elle, il était bien évidemment hors de question de la laisser rentrer seule à la nuit tombée. Ils marchèrent main dans la main, heureux de ce rapprochement.

-"merci de m'avoir raccompagnée" sourit Caroline

-"c'est mon devoir mon coeur" le coeur de Caroline fit un bond! c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi alors qu'il était humain, dans le futur elle s'était habituée à ces mots quand il tentait de la séduire.

-"est ce que tu veux rentrer un instant?" demanda t elle en rougissant

-"même si j'en meurs d'envie, mon père va me tuer si je ne rentre pas rapidement... tant que nous sommes fiancés, c'est mal et interdit" il rougit également

Il avait très envie d'elle, il pensait toutes les nuits à elle, à son corps, depuis qu'il l'épiait secrètement, de l'avoir vu nue aux cascades. Il s'adonnait régulièrement à des plaisirs solitaires, imaginant caresser ses courbes parfaites.

Dans ses pensées secrètes, il n'entendit pas Caroline.

-"pardon? excuses moi mon coeur, j'étais ailleurs"

-"je disais que cela ne voulait pas dire que je te voulais dans mon lit" plaisanta t elle.

-"ah... oui mais tu sais les gens du village parlent beaucoup" il lui prit la main et l'embrassa avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et la quitter.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, à son retour des cascades, Caroline aperçut sur sa petite table en bois, un bouquet de fleurs sauvages et un parchemin enroulé et fermé par un ruban bleu.<p>

elle défit le noeud et déroula le papier épais, elle émerveilla quand elle vit cette esquisse, signée de la main de son fiancé. Il avait dessiné pour elle cette prairie qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se rappelait du Klaus de son époque qui lui avait offert un magnifique dessin, elle était admirative de son talent, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'humain, il était déjà très doué.

Elle ne regrettait en rien cette nouvelle relation avec lui, ce qu'elle ressentait et vivait avec lui n'avait rien à voir avec ses anciennes relations, avec sa relation avec Tyler.

Cette admiration que Klaus avait pour elle, comme si elle seule comptait, il était romantique et toujours plein de belles attentions pour elle.

Elle rejoignit Rebekah au lavoir pour ses corvées habituelles. Quand elle vit l'expression joyeuse de la petite soeur, elle se douta que celle ci l'assénerait de questions.

-"Caroline! bonjour"

-"bonjour Bekah..."

-"alors, comment s'est passée ta première nuit en tant que fiancée à mon frère?... oh Caroline, je suis si contente"

Caroline roula des yeux

-"évidemment que tu jubiles! tu as été la première à vouloir tout cela " Caroline se mit à rire " et je suis heureuse aussi"

-"alors racontes moi tout! comment ton frère t'a t'il fait changer d'avis?"

-"disons que... qu'il a été très convaincant, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il m'aimait de cette façon et je n'ai surtout pas apprécié que tes parents décident pour nous de notre avenir"

-"pourquoi? là d'où tu viens, ce ne sont pas les parents qui décident et organisent les noces de leurs enfants?"

-"non... enfin ils ne décident pas mais ils financent en général le mariage"

-"je rêve d'un beau mariage et j'espère que Père me choisira un époux convenable. Ici, ce sont les père qui choisissent l'avenir de leurs filles " dit tristement Rebekah " il a déjà refusé la proposition de deux jeunes hommes car ils n'étaient pas assez convenables"

-"vraiment? c'est injuste, pourquoi tu ne peux pas épouser l'homme dont tu tomberas amoureuse?"

-"c'est ainsi... toi tu as de la chance que ce soit père qui décide pour toi, même s'il est toujours très sévère avec Niklaus, que tu aies sa bénédiction est une très bonne chose"

-"bénédiction ou pas, si je n'aimais pas ton frère, je n'aurais jamais accepté un mariage arrangé, je décide ma vie"

-"tu l'aimes? vraiment?"

-"j'ai dit cela moi?" rougit elle " disons que je tiens beaucoup à lui, j'aime être en sa compagnie et toutes ces attentions qu'il a pour moi, et nous continuons à apprendre chacun de l'autre" Caroline expliqua

-"en fait je croyais que tu refusais d'être avec mon frère à cause de ton autre amoureux, Tyler"

-"j'ai pris conscience que je ne le reverrais plus jamais, j'ai dû prendre le temps de faire le deuil de cette histoire et avec Niklaus je découvre cette autre facette de l'amour que j'apprécie encore plus"

elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Tatia, l'expression fermée devant les deux blondes

-"alors c'est pour toi, que Niklaus m'a quittée!" dit elle sèchement à Caroline, sans aucune courtoisie

-"Tatia... NiKlaus a fait un choix, je suis désolée pour toi " se défendit la blonde

-"non! tu me l'as volée"

-"quoi? non c'est faux, je n'ai rien fait pour séduire Niklaus"

-"Caroline a juste été sincère! et au moins elle n'a pas joué avec le coeur de mes deux frères en même temps" Rebekah se mêla à la discussion

-"j'avais choisi Niklaus! tu me l'as volée, Caroline je te déteste car à cause de toi, j'ai le coeur brisé!"

Tatia se mit à pleurer et partit en courant, celle ci était surtout humiliée que Klaus préfère cette étrangère.

-"Tatia... attends" Caroline voulut la rattraper mais Rebekah la retint.

-" laisses là donc Caroline, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Quand on fait de mauvaises choses, on paie toujours"

-"je sais mais je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes"

-"c'est tant pis pour elle! comme tu l'as dit, Niklaus a fait son choix"

-"oui tu as raison, je le sais"

* * *

><p>Depuis que Caroline avait accepté de se marier avec Niklaus, elle participait à tous les repas familiaux. elle s'était familiarisée avec la fratrie et elle avait dû s"habituer également aux taquineries de Kol et Henrick. elle pensait toujours à sa probable disparition, avait elle changé le cours du destin déjà en restant bloquée dans ce passé?<p>

Il avait survécu à plusieurs pleines lunes, et cela l'étonnait que Bonnie ait été aussi loin dans le passé pour que Damon se débarrasse de l'hybride.

Avant le souper, Klaus retrouva sa belle en train d'aider Esther et Rebekah à préparer le diner.

-"mon fils, où sont tes frères?" demanda la mère étonnée de voir son fils rentrer seul de la chasse.

-"disons qu'ils ont mis plus de temps que moi à nettoyer leurs chevaux" dit il malicieusement, les yeux rivés sur Caroline

-"je suppose que ta précipitation pour rentrer est dû à la présence de ta douce fiancée " sourit Esther "heureusement que ton père n'est pas encore rentré, je ne suis pas sure qu'il aurait apprécié que tu n'aides pas tes frères à finir leurs tâches."

-"Mère, je ne... je ne veux pas causer de soucis, j'ai fait mon travail sans le négliger" dit Klaus mal à l'aise

-"mon fils " soupira sa mère avant de se détendre" tu peux amener Caroline pour une petite balade avant le souper... nous allons terminer avec Rebekah"

-"merci Esther" dit Caroline

Klaus embarqua la blonde et l'amena aux cascades. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre assis sur un rocher, profitant du calme naturel de l'endroit

-"dire que tu viens tous les jours ici pour te laver... nue... quand nous serons mariés, je ne pense pas que je t'autoriserai à faire cela" dit Klaus d'un air sérieux.

-"m'autoriser? tu plaisantes j'espère, ce n'est pas parce que je serais ta femme que tu devras dicter ma vie, m'imposer des interdits et des obligations" soupira la blonde

-"bien sur que si, tu devras faire tout ce que je te dirais"

-"dans tes rêves" se mit elle à rire mais Klaus gardait une expression sérieuse " tu ne me changeras pas en une gentille petite épouse soumise. Tu sais comment je suis, tu dois m'accepter comme je suis"

-"Caroline... je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'un autre homme que moi voit ma femme dévêtue "

-"à l'heure où je me baigne, tout le monde dort, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis prudente" ah si Caroline savait...

-"je vais te construire une de ces baignoires que l'on trouve en ville mais promets moi de ne plus faire cela"

-"de toute façon, la fraicheur de l'automne va bientôt m'en dissuader" elle voulut changer de sujet " au fait, merci pour le dessin et le bouquet de fleurs de ce matin" elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le détendre.

-"tu m'avais dit que tu aurais voulu cet endroit en image " dit il simplement

-"tu es très doué Niklaus" elle prit sa main et l'embrassa intimement

-"je suis doué pour plein d'autres choses" s'amusa t il en caressant ses cuisses

-"Niklaus...je croyais que c'était interdit avant le mariage" gémit elle

-"tu es si tentante et je crois que tout comme moi, tu te fiches de nos usages" murmura t il avant de l'embrasser

-"oh... Nik " eut elle le temps de dire avant qu'il approfondisse ce baiser, il caressait maintenant ses hanches à travers sa robe, il avait tellement envie d'elle " on ne devrait pas Niklaus"

-"ce ne sont que quelques baisers, mon coeur...juste quelques baisers " gémit il entre ses lèvres " ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne prendrai pas ta vertu avant notre union"

Caroline, surprise, le repoussa gentiment "ma vertu, comment cela ma vertu?"

-"que tu resteras vierge tant que tu ne seras pas ma femme officiellement" sourit il

-"ah... ma vertu..." Caroline se sentit immédiatement gênée, elle avait oublié qu'à cette époque les filles restaient vierges jusqu'à leur mariage. Elle hésita mais elle savait qu'il s'apercevrait vite qu'elle ne l'était plus.

-"Niklaus... je dois te dire quelque chose à propos de cela..."

Klaus sentit la blonde très embarrassée, et il prit cela pour de la peur

-"mon coeur, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te promets que tout se passera bien, je ne te forcerai jamais et ne te ferai pas souffrir si c'est ce qui te préoccupe" dit il doucement en caressant son visage" j'irai tout en douceur, c'est promis"

-"NIk, ce n'est pas cela... je n'ai pas d'inquiétude parce que je... enfin disons que ma vertu est déjà... hmm salie" avoua t elle

Il se recula d'elle subitement, surpris de cette révélation

-"quoi, que me dis tu? c'est une plaisanterie?"

-"non c'est la vérité... Nik, j'ai couché avec d'autres hommes déjà" elle sentit le vent tourner quand elle vit l'expression de Klaus.

-"d'autres hommes? parce qu'il y a eu plusieurs hommes?" hurla t il. Il était franchement en colère maintenant "comment oses tu m'humilier de la sorte femme!"

-"ce n'était pas mon intention, là d'où je viens, les relations entre les filles et les garçons ne sont pas régies par des règles comme ici... faire l'amour avant le mariage n'est pas un pêché"

-"alors toutes les femmes d'où tu viens sont des trainées qui n'ont aucun respect pour leur époux, c'est intolérable!" il se leva les poings serrés

Il était déçu car jamais Caroline ne serait vraiment sienne, un autre homme avait prit sa fleur à sa place.

-"je suis sincèrement désolée" Caroline sentit ses larmes monter, elle se doutait que Klaus prendrait très mal cette révélation mais il était si en colère contre elle que cela lui brisait le coeur.

-'tais toi femme!" cria t il avant de souffler fort " rentrons tout de suite au village "lui ordonna t il

elle se leva en baissant les yeux et préféra se taire. Se justifier n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon. elle marchait derrière lui alors que Klaus loin devant elle avançait les poings serrés d'un pas décidé.

quand ils arrivèrent au village, devant la hutte familiale, Klaus attendit Caroline. elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Il l'attrapa par le bras avant de rejoindre sa famille.

-"je ne peux pas t'épouser si tu n'es pas vertueuse" ragea t il

Elle garda les yeux baissés et murmura " je comprends que tu sois déçu. je vais rentrer chez moi, je suppose que tu vas annoncer cela à ta famille, je préfère ne pas être là, j'ai bien assez de tes foudres, je sais que ta famille va me détester aussi"

elle se retourna les larmes aux yeux et rentra en courant chez elle sans écouter une énième réplique de Klaus.

Quand elle arriva dans sa hutte, elle se jeta sur ses épaisses couvertures et pleura si fort qu'il était certain que ses voisins l'entendraient. Mais elle s'en fichait de tout cela. Klaus la détestait elle en ressentait une grande tristesse. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle était déjà très amoureuse de lui. Sa famille la détesterait aussi maintenant quand ils sauraient. elle serait d'ailleurs certainement bannie du village par le chef Mikaelson. Où irait elle après? comment se protégerait elle des dangers hors du village?

elle s'endormit épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, elle se réveilla toute habillée, les yeux bouffis . Il semblait que le matin était déjà bien entamé car elle entendait l'agitation des villageois.<p>

elle se leva et se débarbouilla le visage, elle sortit la tête de sa hutte, quand elle sentit le vent glacé sur son visage, elle préféra ne pas sortir. Le temps était maussade, à l'image de son état d'esprit.

Elle décida de se recoucher, elle n'oserait pas de toute façon sortir de peur du jugement de la famille Mikaelson. Elle se doutait que Klaus avait tout révélé à sa famille puisqu'il devait justifier l'annulation de leurs noces.

La matinée passa longuement pour elle, elle n'avait pas décollé de son lit. elle fut surprise par la visite de Rebekah.

-"Caroline... bonjour, je ne veux pas te déranger, je voulais juste t'apporter de la soupe et vérifier que tu allais mieux" dit timidement la soeur de Klaus, inquiète

-"si je vais mieux?... merci pour la soupe, c'est vraiment gentil. Il fait très froid aujourd'hui" répondit Caroline mal à l'aise

-"Niklaus nous a dit qu'hier soir, tu ne t'es pas sentie bien, j'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé la maladie du froid... c'est l'hiver dans quelques jours mais il semble qu'il ait pris de l'avance cette année"

Caroline fut étonnée des explications données par Klaus, pour justifier de son absence la veille pour le repas familial. Peut être n'avait il pas dit la vérité, ne voulant pas se sentir plus humilié. Il devait réfléchir à une raison plus arrangée pour explication l'annulation du mariage, peu importait, elle se rangerait à sa version.

-"je suis frigorifiée Rebekah... je vais rester chez moi toute la journée"

-"oui d'accord, maman va te préparer une tisane pour ce mal. Je te l'apporterai tout à l'heure et je vais demander à Niklaus de t'amener quelques couvertures et du bois pour te chauffer, la cheminée doit normalement fonctionner, à moins qu'elle soit bouchée. Mon frère vérifiera dès qu'il sera revenu de la ville."

-"merci Rebekah... de la ville? c'est loin la ville?"

-"à environ une demi journée à cheval de chez nous, nos réserves de blé ne suffiront pas pour tout l'hiver, nous devons faire des provisions. Mes frères seront de retour avant la tombée de la nuit"

-"oh..; d'accord"

-"je vais te laisser te reposer, vu ta tête tu as l'air très fatiguée"

* * *

><p>C'est un peu avant que la nuit tombe que Kol et Elijah visitèrent Caroline,les bras chargés de couvertures en peau de bêtes et de bois.<p>

-"alors Barbie... moi qui te croyait une force de la nature" plaisanta Kol en déposant les couvertures sur le lit de la blonde

-"Kol... quand vas tu arrêter de m'appeler Barbie?" grogna Caroline

-"j'aime beaucoup ce prénom et il te va bien" sourit il

-"Kol, cesses d'importuner notre future soeur!" gronda Elijah à son cadet " je suis désolé pour lui, c'est un idiot! je vais allumer ton foyer de cheminée, tu sais attiser un feu, n'est ce pas?"

-"oui, je pense.. merci les garçons... où est Niklaus?"

-"il nous a proposé de nettoyer nos chevaux mais sans doute va t il te visiter après" répondit Kol

-"d'accord" dit déçue Caroline, elle se doutait qu'il l'éviterait mais pendant combien de temps encore.

Comme Caroline l'avait deviné, Klaus ne passa pas la voir ce soir là, il était toujours très en colère après elle.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Caroline se décida à sortir, Ester lui avait confectionnée un épais manteau en peau de lapin, elle s'y emmitoufla avant de sortir.<p>

Le lavoir était gelé et donc désert, elle se demandait comme les femmes lavaient donc leur linge l'hiver.

elle se rendit dans la grande hutte des Mikaelson pour remercier Ester de toutes ses intentions de la veille. toute la famille était autour du feu et la mère fut heureuse de voir la blonde.

-"mon enfant... tu as repris des forces pour sortir. entres te réchauffer près du feu. La couleur du ciel présage la tombée de la neige. Comment te sens tu?" elle accueillit Caroline chaleureusement

-"oui mieux merci Ester. Mon feu s'est éteint et je n'ai pas réussi à le rallumer"

Klaus ne la regardait même pas. Rebekah observait son frère et sentit vite que quelque chose n'allai pas dans le couple. Klaus d'habitude très prévenant, n'avait pas daigné saluer sa fiancée.

-"ah mais c'est très fâcheux... Niklaus, tu devrais t'occuper de cela" ordonna Michael

-"non, non... je ne veux pas vous déranger avec cela " dit Caroline embarrassée

-"Caroline, ton fiancé doit s'occuper de ton confort" répliqua le patriarche

Klaus se leva sans expression et s'empressa de sortir, Caroline derrière lui.

-"Niklaus, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'imposer de l'aide, ce n'était pas le but de ma visite" lui dit elle en activant le pas pour le rattraper.

-"c'est bon, tu risques d'attraper grand mal si ta hutte n'est pas correctement chauffée"

-" mais je refuses que tu le fasses à contre coeur, je ne voulais pas que ton père te l'ordonne"

Il ne répondit pas et entra dans la hutte de la belle et se hâta à rallumer son feu.

-"je vais te chercher du bois, tu n'en auras pas assez ni pour la journée, ni pour la nuit prochaine" dit il sèchement avant de la quitter.

Caroline soupira, Klaus semblait réfractaire à toute discussion avec elle. Elle avait pourtant besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passerait maintenant et ce qu'il avait prévu de dire à ses parents à propos de leur rupture et surtout quand.

Il revint rapidement les bras chargés de bûches et s'attarda encore sur le foyer du feu, sans un regard sur elle.

-"Nik, je..." commença t elle timidement

-"tais toi femme! je n'ai pas envie de te parler" tacla t il

-"arrêtes de me parler comme si j'étais une moins que rien! tu ne peux pas m'ignorer toute une vie non plus!"

-"non juste assez pour oublier ta traitrise" il se retourna pour lui faire face et la défier du regard

-"ma traitrise? je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et changer le passé. Niklaus, je t'ai déçu et j'accepte que tu ne veuilles plus de moi pour femme. Mais tu devrais le dire à tes parents, ta famille car apparemment ils ne sont pas au courant." s'énerva t elle devant le comportement de Klaus.

Il la regardait méchamment les dents et poings serrés mais ne répondit rien, alors elle continua

-"nous devons en discuter... que je me prépare à quitter ce village parce que... parce que ton père voudra certainement me bannir d'ici, à cause de ma vertu! j'espère juste que cela ne sera pas maintenant parce que je ne m'imagine pas toute seule dans les bois... " elle se tût, sentant les larmes monter " dans les bois ou je ne sais où"

-"ce n'est donc que cela qui t'importe?" répondit il sèchement.

-"bien sur que non! mais je ne peux pas changer les choses et tu ne m'aimes plus. Je l'accepte, c'est ainsi mais de là à en mourir, parce... parce que je sais très bien ce qu'il se passera quand je devrais partir de ce village" elle se mit à pleurer et se retourna pour que Klaus ne la voit pas dans cet état de faiblesse " tu aurais dû rester avec Tatia... quoique je ne suis pas sur de sa bonne vertu à celle ci" elle souffla pour se calmer " en tout cas merci pour mon feu... je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps"

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta net devant celle ci avant de se retourner et se rapprocher de Caroline, assise sur le lit, les mains cachant son visage.

-"Caroline" soupira t il " je ne dirai rien des vraies raisons à mes parents, tu n'as donc rien à craindre. J'ai le coeur brisé mais celui ci n'est pas de pierre" il se baissa à son niveau et prit le menton de la blonde pour relever son visage et plonger son regard triste dans le sien.

-"le coeur brisé?" demanda t elle tremblante dans sa voix

-"oui" murmura t il " parce que je t'aime"

-"je... je t'aime aussi" avoua t elle tout bas

Ils restèrent à se fixer et caroline rapprocha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Comme il semblait hésitant, elle s'attendit à un rejet de sa part, mais très vite Klaus percuta ce qu'il se passait et se jeta sur elle pour répondre à ce baiser.

Il se redressa ensuite et d'un ton ferme lui dit:

-"jures moi qu'il n'y aura aucun autre homme, jures moi que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi pour le reste de ta vie" son expression sérieuse fit palpiter le coeur de Caroline

-"oui je te le jure, je suis à toi, toujours pour toujours"

Satisfait de sa réponse, il l'embrassa encore, plus intensément. Leurs langues entremêlées faisaient gémir les deux partenaires.

Klaus se coucha sur Caroline, celle ci confortable sur les épaisses couvertures, ses mains réchauffaient le corps de sa belle, il n'hésita pas à caresser les jambes de sa promise sous sa robe. Il attarda ses lèvres sur son cou, Caroline ne le retint pas cette fois où Klaus s'était un peu laissé aller dans les interdits.

-"oh mon amour, jamais je n'aurais pu m'éloigner de toi de toute façon. Je te ferai oublier tous les autres d'avant " gémit il

-"je les ai déjà oubliés" répondit elle

-"Si je n'arrête pas maintenant et que cela se sait, je vais m'attirer les foudres de mon père, de consommer avant notre mariage mais tu es ... si ... tentante mon amour"

-"hmm... mais nous devons faire les choses dans les règles parce que je veux que notre première fois soit... oh... symbolique et inoubliable" Caroline voulait résister mais c'était compliqué pour elle devant tant de douceurs de la part de Klaus.

Klaus soupira et calma ses ardeurs.

-"tu as raison, excuses moi, je n'aurais pas dû"

-"je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal mais je veux que cette chose soit spéciale malgré que..." elle ne voulait plus parler de sa virginité perdue alors ne continua pas, de toute évidence il avait compris " mais je veux rester blottie contre toi, je préfère ta chaleur à celle du feu pour me réchauffer" lui chuchota t elle à l'oreille.

Il lui sourit, l'orage passé, ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre apaisés.

-"je suis désolé de t'avoir mise de côté ces derniers jours, d'avoir crié sur toi... ce n'était pas bien"

-"tu ne peux pas t'excuser pour cela, je t'ai fait de la peine, je m'en veux beaucoup pour cela même si je ne peux pas changer les choses"

-"oui, on ne peut pas changer le passé... aimais tu ces hommes? avec combien d'hommes as tu...?" cela lui faisait du mal d'en parler mais il avait besoin d'en savoir plus pour passer au dessus de cette déception.

-"la première fois n'est pas un bon souvenir, j'étais jeune et j'ai été abusée" peina t elle à avouer " ensuite il y a eu Matt, puis Tyler mais ce que je ressentais pour eux n'est pas plus fort que ce que je ressens pour toi"

Klaus releva la tête

-"tu as été abusée? dis moi par qui et je tuerai ce rat!" elle reconnaissait le Klaus du futur.

-"cet homme est devenu mon ami, je lui ai pardonné depuis, parce que pardonner aux gens permet de continuer à vivre sereinement"

-"es tu sereine?" demanda Klaus

-"maintenant oui " sourit elle " mais je ne l'étais pas quand tu étais en colère contre moi, toi, es tu serein?"

-" tant que tu seras près de moi, je serai serein" sourit il en embrassant son front " j'aimerais tant être déjà marié avec toi, je pourrais vivre ici, ne jamais avoir à te quitter"

-"mais moi je refuse de me marier en hiver, cette saison est trop triste"

-"le village ne célèbre jamais les unions en cette saison, la tradition veut que les mariages se fassent au printemps, cela permet des noces heureuses"

-"alors j'ai hâte que cette saison se termine" elle se cala contre la poitrine et ferma les yeux, apaisé par les battements du coeur de celui qu'elle aimait.

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls 2014...<em>

Klaus, un verre de whisky à la main, attendait sa soeur dans le grand salon du manoir Mikaelson. quand il entendit les talons taper sur le sol en marbre, il se crispa.

-"où est elle?" il ne se tourna même pas pour saluer sa soeur

-"un bonjour pour commencer serait déjà pas mal!" répondit la blonde plein de sarcasmes

-"Rebekah! je me doute que tu sais où est Caroline? alors dis moi où elle est!" son ton menaçant n'impressionna pas sa soeur

-"Care acceptera de te revoir quand tu arrêteras de la menacer de l'enfermer dans son cercueil"

-"elle m'a trahie!"

-"non, elle ne t'a pas trahi!" souffla Rebekah

-"elle m'a tournée le dos, pour protéger ses amis, c'est une trahison pour moi"

-"Nik... tu n'as pas besoin de ces hybrides asservis! elle le sait, je le sais, tout le monde le sait alors arrêtes de passer pour une victime!"

-"moi, une victime? Rebekah où est elle? ne me forces pas à faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter plus tard" s'énerva Klaus en se rapprochant dangereusement de sa soeur

-"ne me menaces pas! je ne suis pas l'un de ces petits idiots de Mystic Falls... ta famille ne te suffit donc pas? Caroline pense et je suis de son avis, que ce n'est pas moral d'asservir des loups garous"

-"pas moral? en quoi ce n'est pas moral de vouloir protéger sa famille?" se mit il à rire

-"depuis quand sommes nous vulnérables?"

-"vas dire à cette garce qu'elle a intérêt à vite ramener son cul à la maison"

-"elle rentrera quand son mari arrêtera de la menacer"

-"son mari? si vraiment elle était ma femme, elle n'aurait pas fait cela!"

* * *

><p>L'arrivée des beaux jours annonçait la fin de l'hiver rude et froid.<p>

La vie reprenait dans le petit village.

Rebekah et Caroline étaient heureuse d'enfin pouvoir sortir avec moins d'épaisseurs sur le dos.

-"que j'aime le printemps, quand la nature se réveille. Ici, nous faisons une grande fête pour célébrer la fin de l'hiver. Tu verras c'est un moment merveilleux, nous dansons, mangeons, buvons du bon vin" Rebekah ne cachait pas sa joie et sa bonne humeur.

-"oui nik m'en a parlée, j'ai hâte aussi" répondit joyeusement Caroline

-"oui et tu as surtout hâte de devenir Madame Niklaus Mikaelson"

-"oui aussi un peu..." Rebekah leva les yeux " okay... beaucoup, j'ai envie de vivre avec lui"

-"et fonder votre famille, je suis sure que vous serez de bons parents"

-"oh je ne suis pas vraiment pressée pour ça par contre"

-"pourquoi? pour avoir de nombreux enfants, il faut commencer tôt"

-"on peut parler d'autre chose"

-"d'accord... tu sais que Mère a commencé à travailler sur ta robe de mariée, tu seras magnifique"

-"ah je ne savais pas, ta mère fait tellement pour moi"

-"c'est normal, tu es sa deuxième fille, ma soeur... je t'aime comme telle en tout cas"

-"ma mère... elle me manque tellement" dit Caroline, la tristesse dans la voix

-"Caroline, tu ne m'as jamais racontée, ta mère... ta famille"

-"mes parents sont... morts... peu de temps avant mon arrivée ici, une maladie, sans aucun remède"

-"oh je m'excuse... ma curiosité était inappropriée, ne m'en veux pas"

-"il n'y a pas de problème Bek, c'est du passé"

* * *

><p>Après que Caroline et Rebekah aient terminé leurs corvées, Ester les autorisa à passer du temps pour se balader.<p>

elles décidèrent d'aller voir leurs frères, ceux ci travaillaient dans une partie du village, où le bois était entreposé

-"tiens... que vois-je, ces deux demoiselles n'ont rien à faire" ricana Kol alors que les deux filles s'approchaient d'eux " vous venez nous aider?"

-"certainement pas! les femmes ne font pas ce genre de corvée" dit Rebekah d'un air condescendant, Caroline reconnaissait bien la Mikaelson du futur. "Mère nous a autorisées à nous divertir"

Klaus s'arrêta de travailler pour saluer sa belle fiancée, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement sans aucune gêne.

-"hmm... je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis que je t'ai quittée hier soir " lui dit il en embrassant son cou.

-"Niklaus, tu as une audience là!" dit gêné Elijah

-"oui et qu'est ce que cela va être quand ces deux là seront mariés!" plaisanta Finn

-"je n'ai pas le droit à mon embrassade Barbie?" Kol reçut une tape derrière la tête par Elijah, alors que Caroline cacha son visage contre la poitrine de son fiancé "Kol est un idiot" lui chuchota Klaus

-"oui je confirme" se mit elle à rire " qu'est ce que tu fais?"

-"un bassin pour tes bains matinaux, les beaux jours reviennent et je ne veux pas que tu retournes à tes anciennes habitudes dans les cascades"

-"oh... alors fais le assez grand qu'on puisse tenir tous les deux dedans" le nargua t elle

Il la regarda un peu embarrassé... peut être que certaines choses de son époque ne se faisaient pas vraiment dans le passé. Il se mit à sourire tel un prédateur

-"je prendrai plaisir à savonner ton corps tout entier ' murmura t il à son oreille, ce qui la fit rougir

-"les garçons, vous pourriez faire une pause pour déguster ces fruits que nous avons ramassé avec Caroline avant de passer vous tenir compagnie?" proposa la soeur Mikaelson

-"merci ma chère soeur d'avoir pensé à nous " sourit Finn en attrapant une pomme que Rebekah lui lança.

-"mon coeur, je me suis entretenu avec Père ce matin à propos de notre union. Il est d'accord pour que nous le célébrions le jour de la fête du printemps. nous ne serons pas les seuls à nous unir ce jour là mais je lui ai fait part de mon impatience... j'espère que cela ne te gênera pas" expliqua Klaus à Caroline alors que le reste de la fratrie ne leur prêtait pas attention.

-"tu veux dire une cérémonie pour plusieurs couples? non, qu'importe, je suis impatiente aussi mais précisément c'est dans combien de temps?"

-avant la nouvelle lune"

-"c'est à dire?" roula des yeux Caroline

-"dans dix jours" se mit il à rire

-" dix jours... ouah"

-"tu ne changeras pas d'avis" s'inquiéta Klaus

-"non... de nous deux, tu serais le seul en droit de changer d'avis"

-"jamais de ma vie!" dit il sur de lui

* * *

><p>Jamais Caroline n'avait participé à une telle fête. La fête de printemps.<p>

Les femmes du village avaient décoré de grandes corbeilles en osier, de fleurs colorées. elles avaient préparé des mets que Caroline n'avait jamais gouté encore. Des porcelets rôtissaient sur des broches, toutes ces odeurs enivraient la blonde.

Les hommes du village, eux, participaient à des tournois de tir à l'arc, à un sport qui pourrait s'apparenter à du base ball, et à des démonstrations de combats de glaive et d'épée.

Mais le plus important était qu'aujourd'hui, Caroline Forbes deviendrait Caroline Mikaelson. Le chef du village, accompagné de la grande prêtresse Ayanna devaient unir les fiancés.

Klaus, avec l'aide de ses frères avait déménagé une bonne partie de ses affaires ce matin là dans la hutte de Caroline qu'il partagerait maintenant.

-"Caroline..." chantonnait Rebekah tout sourire " arrêtes de regarder mon frère, je dois te coiffer et t'habiller..."

-"quoi?" dit Caroline sans lâcher du regard son homme " il est si fort, j'aime sa faon de manier l'épée" Caroline sentait son coeur palpiter quand elle le regardait ainsi.

Rebekah éclata de rire puis reprit sérieusement

-"tu as toute la vie pour apprécier ses exploits... Care tout de suite, tu viens" ordonna t elle.

-"OK chef!" râla Caroline qui suivit difficilement Rebekah, déterminée à s'occuper de sa future belle soeur tout de suite

* * *

><p>Ester avait confectionné une magnifique robe pour sa bru. elle était simple, mais elle avait de belles et luxueuses broderies aux extrémités des manches et sur le bustier. De son coté Rebekah avait fait une couronne de fleurs roses et blanches.<p>

-"alors mon enfant, n'es tu pas trop nerveuse? cette journée est la votre avec mon fils, elle sera pour vous deux inoubliable" dit Ester en habillant Caroline

-"nerveuse? oui bien sur,"

-"et ce soir vous passerez votre première nuit en tant que mari et femme, hmm... je suppose que cela te rend très... nerveuse, non?"

Caroline percuta vite le sujet qu'Ester abordait.

-"oh... oui très nerveuse... enfin je veux dire" Caroline était embarrassée, Ester semblait vouloir parler de sa virginité et la blonde ne pourrait jamais lui dire la vérité.

-"ne t'inquiètes pas ma chère enfant, certes je ne vais pas te mentir, tu sentiras la douleur... et cela fera de toi une femme. Si cela ne se passe pas correctement et que tes douleurs durent plus que quelques jours, n'hésites pas à m'en faire part, j'ai un remède qui atténuera le mal"

-"oh... merci Ester... j'ai confiance en votre fils pour... cela" rougit la fiancée. Ah si seulement elle savait, elle aurait évité cette conversation embarrassante.

-"bien, j'ai appris à mes fils le respect de la femme, alors je suis certaine que tout se passera bien"

Rebekah aussi était embarrassée, le jour où elle se marierait, elle vivrait ce que toutes les épouses vivent la première fois et cela ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle en avait discuté avec ces amies jeunes mariées, cette chose était douloureuse la première fois et très désagréables les fois suivantes.

* * *

><p>-" Caroline, tu es magnifique!" s'exclama Rebekah sous les yeux admiratifs d'Ester.<p>

-"oui merci à vous deux" dit souriante la fiancée

Klaus avait lui aussi dù abréger ses divertissements pour se préparer.

Il avait demandé à son frère Elijah, d'aller récupérer les anneaux en fer chez le forgeron. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'offrir à Caroline un anneau en or, il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

Caroline avait demandé à Henrick, le plus jeune frère Mikaelson de l'amener à l'autel où Klaus l'attendait nerveusement.

Quand il la vit, un sourire radieux illumina son visage, elle était magnifique, lumineuse, il savait qu'il épousait la plus belle merveille du monde et qu'il ferait d'elle la plus heureuse des femmes.

L'amour qui lui portait était déjà immense, et à ce niveau de leur relation, il avait oublié les autres hommes qu'elle avait eu avant lui car maintenant, elle lui appartiendrait pour toujours.

La cérémonie fut assez rapide, Ayanna bénît le couple et le père de Klaus officialisa l'union après l'échange des anneaux et un chaste baiser. Le couple main dans la main passèrent devant les villageois rassemblés en rang.

-"ouah c'était vraiment très... rapide! là d'où je viens, cela dure des heures entre la messe et le passage devant le maire, la signature du contrat, tout ça" expliqua Caroline à son époux qui la regardait étonné de ses propos incompréhensibles " oui enfin je veux dire que c'est très... différent"" finit elle par rire

-"Ayanna nous a donné sa bénédiction, voilà ce qui est important, pour nous porter chance" répondit Klaus en serrant la taille de sa belle " tu es magnifique mon amour, j'ai encore du mal à croire en ma bonne fortune qu'une aussi belle créature ait accepté de m'appartenir"

-"t'appartenir?' Caroline roula des yeux "je suis ta femme, je t'aime mais tu ne feras pas de moi une femme soumise et tu le sais " plaisanta t elle

-"mais bien sur que si femme, tu devras m'écouter, accepter tout ce que je décide " murmura t il à son oreille d'un ton machiavélique " et tu devras avoir mon autorisation pour faire certaines choses ou sortir"

-" dans tes rêves mais si tu fais référence aux cascades, je n'ai plus besoin d'y aller grâce à la grande baignoire que tu nous as fabriqués"

Il l'embrassa avant de la faire tournoyer pour la faire danser.

* * *

><p>Le couple avait réussi à s'éclipser à la nuit tombée après avoir festoyer avec le reste de la famille et tout le village.<p>

Il se réfugia dans la hutte de Caroline qu'il partagerait maintenant.

Caroline n'eut pas le temps de retirer sa belle couronne de fleurs que Klaus se jeta sur elle, impatient.

-"hey! doucement... quel assaut!" se mit elle à rire

-"cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment"

-"justement, pourquoi se précipiter, est ce que tu as déjà?" Caroline calma les ardeurs de son mari et sentit ses joues chauffer quand elle voulut parler de virginité avec lui.

-"non... mais j'ai déjà vu faire, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela" dit il en tentant un nouvel assaut.

-"comment cela tu as déjà vu faire? Nik... oh... ok peu importe" gémit elle quand elle sentit les mains de Klaus caresser ses seins à travers sa robe " je ne m'inquiète pas, amis oh..."

Klaus mangeait son cou tout en la caressant. Il s'arrêta pour défaire le laçage de sa robe, très vite celle ci se retrouva aux pieds de la blonde, la laissant nue devant son mari admiratif " oh ma chérie, enfin je peux toucher ce corps qui hante mes pensées depuis si longtemps"

-"Nik " gémit la blonde alors que celui ci embrassait sa poitrine et caressait la rondeur de ses fesses " j'ai tellement envie de toi" Il se releva et aida sa femme à le déshabiller. Nus tous les deux, ils se couchèrent sur les couvertures confortables.

Klaus s'installa entre les jambes de sa femme et les yeux fixés dans ceux de Caroline, il entra en elle. Tous les deux gémirent à l'unisson de cette intrusion.

-"oh c'est si... doux et chaud, tu es si étroite juste pour moi" c'était sa première expérience contrairement à Caroline. Celle ci lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Elle sentait cette excitation jusqu'au fond de son ventre.

Après quelques vas et viens, elle bascula pour se retrouver sur lui. Elle se redressa et activa son déhanchement en gémissant fort. Kalus était complètement perdu dans la vue de ses seins bougeant au rythme des coups de hanches de sa femme.

Il sentit vite cette sensation monter, sensation bien plus intense que celle qu'il ressentait lors de ses plaisirs solitaires.

Il grogna et instinctivement, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Caroline avant d'émettre un cri bestial, signe de son orgasme. Caroline le suivit et elle s'écroula sur sa poitrine.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres, puis Caroline fut la première à parler après l'avoir embrassé.

-"je t'aime"

-"jamais je n'ai vécu une telle expérience de bien être, je ... je t'aime aussi tellement" lâcha t il en caressant le dos nu de sa femme "j'aime quand tu gémis mon nom ainsi"

-"et je suis heureuse de partager mon chez moi avec toi maintenant"

-"cet endroit n'est que provisoire mon coeur, je construirai quelque chose de plus grand, parce que nous ne resterons pas seuls tous les deux longtemps"

-"comment ça?" Caroline releva la tête pour plonger dans le regard de son mari

-"comme je veux refaire cela encore et encore mon coeur, notre premier enfant va très vite arriver" dit il en basculant le corps de sa belle qui se retrouva sous lui

-"oh.. " il l'embrassa tout en caressant les cuisses chaudes de Caroline "je pensais que nous profiterions quelques temps, pour que cela soit juste toi et moi"

-"oui, moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup " gémit il " juste toi et moi " il descendit ses lèvres pour cajoler ses seins " mais tu sais comment la nature est faite, je ne pourrais pas m'abstenir, surtout après avoir gouté à cela" Klaus glissa une main entre les jambes de la blonde pour sentir sa chaleur humide

-"oh... je... Nik, tu es si insatiable" elle ferma les yeux profitant des douceurs de son mari.

-"je n'aurai jamais assez de toi" murmura t il avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.


End file.
